Un Juego De Estafas
by Las Cierpes
Summary: Que pasa cuando periodistas arruinan los asuntos de increibles detectives? En esta historia donde todo puede suceder, tres chicos y tres chicas unen sus ideas y fuerzas para atrapar su mas preciado objetivo: Los Volturi.OOC,AU.
1. La Misma Vida, La Misma Rutina

**Hola, hola, hola!!!!!......Aca estamos con nuestra primera historia. Hemos tenido esta idea desde hace mucho y pos hemos decidido publicarla. Esperamos que les guste y R & R. Queremos saber que piensan.**

**Por cierto, los caracteres de esta historia lamentablemente no nos pertencen. Solo la magnifica Stephenie Meyer tiene la dicha de poseerlos. Nosotras solo nos divertimos con ellos.**

**Alas, a lo que vinimos**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

-Demonios-dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama y apagaba el reloj despertador. Otro día, la misma rutina, la misma vida. Desde que nos mudamos a la Florida, todo ha sido trabajo y trabajo. No puedo negar que me apasiona pero es agotador y puede llegar a ser frustrante. La vida de un periodista es así. Buscar cualquier manera para llegar a los hechos era nuestra tarea. En mis cortos 24 años, nunca creí que iba a hacer las cosas que he hecho solo por mi trabajo. Algunas bastantes amenazadoras y otras bastantes avergonzantes. Oí una voz que se acercaba a mi puerta y rodé mis ojos mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Alice siempre era puntual, nunca me dejaba dormir los cinco minutitos extra. Como he de esperar entró en mi habitación sin golpear, y avanzó a mi lado. Ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para lo siguiente. Como era de esperar, se acercaba a mi lado me quitaba la almohada y me pegaba con ella mientras gritaba

-¡Bella!, despiértate que vamos a llegar tarde, hoy es un gran día y tenemos muchos planes que hacer para conseguir las noticias de hoy- dijo la pequeña en un solo respiro. Esa era Marie Alice Brandon. Edad 23 años. Compañera de trabajo y columnista de modas. Pequeña en estatura y pelo corto con puntas disparadas. Se caracteriza por ser persistente, audaz y energética. Puede llegar hasta el punto de volverte loca y si no la sabes controlar te puede hacer victima de sus makeovers.

-Alice, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritante, impaciente?-gruñí mientras me volteaba con mirada amenazante.

-Bella, ya llevamos diez minutos tarde y hoy debemos presentar el artículo sobre el robo de joyas en el museo. Además, ya sabes cómo es Rosalie de impaciente- dijo mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía al closet.

-Alice son las siete de la mañana y Rose no llega hasta las nueve. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir una hora más? –sabía que era caso perdido, pues Alice siempre tenía la excusa de que debíamos tomarnos una hora como mínimo para arreglarnos y elegir un atuendo. Maldigo el primer día en que acepté opiniones de Alice para la moda. Me levanté de mi cama a sopetones y me dirigí hacia mi baño para tomar una ducha caliente. El agua me ayudó a despertarme y a sentirme más relajada después de mi pequeño altercado. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que en mi cama se encontraba una pequeña blusa púrpura de satín con unos pantalones grises y zapatos de tacón negro. Rodé mis ojos y me empecé a vestir. Una vez vestida, me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Alice concentrada en las noticias y desayuné rápidamente una granola y leche.

- Hoy debemos pasar por la tintorería los trajes de esta noche- dijo Alice mientras bebía de su jugo.

- ¿Qué tenemos esta noche?-pregunté mirándola cuidadosamente.

-Bella, hoy tenemos el evento con United Way, ¿recuerdas? Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, podremos atrapar infraganti a ese gran empresario que está relacionado con los Volturi y obtener más información sobre el caso.

- ¡Rayos!, ya me había olvidado de eso. Tenemos que avisarle a Rose para que traiga todos los equipos.

Recientemente, nos hemos estado concentrando en un grupo de estafadores, los Volturi. Tienen más de veinte años engañando a gente inocente y robándoles su dinero. Nadie ha podido dar con su sede o en que estado residen, ya que envían a sus partidarios alrededor del mundo para llevar a cabo sus robos.

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Alice.

-Buenos días Rizos de oro, ya bajamos.-dijo Alice con voz energética. Una vez que colgó su celular nos pusimos de pie y bajamos las escaleras. Justo en frente de nuestro edificio se encontraba un BMW rojo con una hermosa rubia al volante.

- Alice, si me vuelves a llamar rizos de oro, no me hago cargo de mis acciones- dijo la rubia con voz ruda y ceño fruncido.

Esa es Rosalie Hale. Edad 26 años. Caracterizada por actitud seria, arrogante y tenaz. Admirada por todos los hombres y odiada por las mujeres por su belleza de diosa. Sus dones la ayudan a sacar información de sus sospechosos. Apasionada por los autos y maldice como marinero.

-Será mejor que entren en el auto antes de que decida atropellarlas- dijo mirando hacia el frente con un gruñido.

- Uyyy, alguien está de muy mal humor, ¿Qué pasó Rose?- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en el asiento delantero mientras yo me situaba en la parte de atrás.

- El estúpido de mi hermano me ha estado jodiendo toda la mañana por que descubrió que he estado espiando a sus compañeros y obteniendo información para el caso de los Volturi y me ha amenazando con sacarme del departamento. Pero yo sé que él no se va a atrever porque si lo hace, se lo va a comer la mierda, por que el no limpia.- dijo con un tono afirmante.

-Bueno, piénsalo Rose, él siempre ha sido muy protector contigo y pues teme que te metas en problemas con este caso. Ya sabes cómo es él- dijo Alice con voz suave.

Jasper y Alice eran novios desde que estudiaban en la universidad y desde entonces han sido inseparables. Lo que él no sabía era que Rose todavía se metía en su oficina para conseguir información sobre los Volturi a pesar de todas las discusiones que tenían. Rosalie tenía esa actitud se ser bastante competitiva y no parar hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Esta noche tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas y pasar por desapercibidas ya que Jasper y los Cullen van a atender el evento. Ellos van a tratar de capturar al empresario para sacarle información sobre los Volturi- dijo Rosalie con precaución.

- No te preocupes Rose, si seguimos el plan como es debido, podemos obtener nuestra información. Estoy súper emocionada por esta noche, va a ser interesante- dijo Alice con entusiasmo dando saltitos desde su asiento.

- ¿Estás emocionada por el plan o por los productos gratis?- dije con voz burlona, ya que sabía que Alice siempre iba por el "trabajo".

-Me Ofendes Bella-Dijo Alice de forma teatral.

El camino a la oficina fue como siempre, nos detuvimos por café y los periódicos para ponernos al día. Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro piso, nos percatamos de que todos estaban alborotados y corrían de un lado para otro, papeles por los aires, y algunos en los teléfonos.

-¿Qué Carajo está pasando acá?-dijo Rose con una mano en la cintura.

Tanya una de nuestras colegas se dirigía a una rápida velocidad hacia nosotras con una pila de papeles.

-Noticia de último momento Bella, una joven ha sido asesinada, se cree que los Volturi tienen algo que ver, esto se ha salido de control-dijo en un respiro, mientras pasaba por nuestro lado sin detenerse.

-¡Rayos!-suspiro Alice.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-me pregunte todavía en shock.

-Es una Reverenda mierda-dijo Rose sarcásticamente.

Alice y Yo nos quedamos mirándola… lo único que pensé fue _hoy será un día muy largo._

**A/N- Que les parecio? Si les gusto, comente y si no, pues igual. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas. Hasta el proximo!!!!!**


	2. Tension

**Los Personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos divertimos con ellos.**

**A/N: Hola!!! Bueno este capitulo es un poco corto y por esa razon hoy vamos a postear doble :)**

**Espero que les guste y R&R**

**Ahora a lo que vinimos ;)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

-Rosalie, te juro que si te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos te hecho del departamento.-dije con voz amenazante.

-¡Ah Jasper no me jodas!, yo también tengo el mismo maldito derecho que tu para vivir aquí. Nuestros padres compraron este piso para los dos así que déjate de decir estupideces.

- Rosalie, solo te advierto que no te metas en mi trabajo. Es bastante peligroso y tú lo sabes.

- Ahh ahora me vienes con que es peligroso y toda esa basura. Soy capaz de defenderme por mi misma que te quede claro.

- Yo aquí ya termine.-dije poniéndome de pie- ni se te ocurra aparecerte esta noche por el evento- cerré la puerta detrás de mi. ¡Diablos!. Con el ceño fruncido me dirigí hacia mi auto. Rosalie cada día me ponía los nervios de punta. Por un lado me molestaba por que carajo se metía en mi vida y en mi trabajo pero por otro me preocupa porque ella es mi hermana y no quiero que nada malo le pase, ya que mi trabajo es de alto riesgo. Junto con mis colegas, Edward y Emmett Cullen, trabajamos para Meyer Investigations, una compañía de detectives privados más famosas de los Estados Unidos. Mi trabajo es bastante delicado y muchas veces peligroso ya que no se sabe lo que pueda pasar. En los últimos meses hemos estado trabajando en el caso Volturi, un grupo de estafadores distribuidos por todos los estados unidos y otros países, que de manera clandestina y sospechosa estafan y roban a empresas y gente inocente alrededor del mundo. Pero últimamente nuestros operativos han fallado y eso nos estaba frustrando. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia mi oficina donde de seguro ya se encontraban mis colegas. Caminé por el amplio pasillo y pude escuchar la voz frustrada de Edward.

¡Maldición!-dijo Edward mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- Buenos Días chicos, ¿hay novedades?- dije mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio, rebuscando entre los papeles.

-No tiene nada de bueno el día- dijo Edward con voz seca-Son las 8:00 de la mañana y ya todo ha salido mal. El secuaz de los Volturi se ha vuelto a escapar.

-La victima tenia 18 años y residía en la ciudad de Seattle-dijo Emmet mientras ponía unos papeles sobre mi escritorio- Esto va de mal en peor, tenemos que actuar rápidamente antes de que mas gente inocente siga pagando.

- ¿Y que diablos vamos a hacer?, siempre que llegamos a la escena del crimen o se nos escapa el espía o es demasiado tarde- Dijo Edward con voz frustrada- últimamente hemos estado teniendo dificultad tratando de atraparlos, por que se están haciendo mas fuertes- dijo mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Cálmate Edward, que así no podemos pensar si estás tan alterado- dije calmadamente mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la mesa con café.

- Como quieres que me calme si ya llevamos mas de 2 años tratando de atraparlos, y nada, a ver COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-dijo Edward con voz alterada.

-Tranquilo hermano, hay que tener paciencia, ya se que es bastante frustrante pero hay que tener en cuenta que si nos aceleramos todo se pudre-dije mientras me acercaba y le pasaba una taza de café.

-Entonces, que vamos a hacer, ¿cuando vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo de Newton? el es un posible socio cercano a los Volturi y le podemos sacar información.- dijo Edward mientras tomaba de su taza.

Emmett quien había estado en su computador, se acerco a nosotros para informarse sobre el plan.

-Bueno- comencé calmadamente- esta noche es el evento de caridad patrocinado por United Way y Newton se va a presentar como subastador de sus autos falsos. Una vez que lleguemos al evento, debemos pasar por inadvertido. Cuando Newton termine de presentar sus subastas, este siempre se retira por la puerta trasera del evento. Lo esperaremos y lo emboscaremos y ese cuy no va a tener forma de escapar- dije dando una sonrisa malévola.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Emmett- ¿Cómo sabes que no va a salir con sus guardaespaldas?

-Oh muy fácil, Newton tiende a creerse muy macho que no va a necesitar guardaespaldas para este evento, así que pico la carnada.

-Espero que esto funcione por que esto ya me pone en un ánimo apestado-dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- No te preocupes, si hacemos todo como esta coordinado, vamos a conseguir la información necesaria para seguir avanzando- dije con tono afirmante.

- Mas vale, los Volturi se están saliendo con la suya y no es justo que gente inocente pague por sus caprichos- dijo Edward mientras salía de la oficina.

-Nos vemos esta noche hermano, ahora vamos a hacer un par de investigaciones, yo se que todo va a salir bien- me aseguro Emmett mientras me chocaba el hombro con el puño y salía por la puerta.

- Eso espero hermano, eso espero- musité para mi mismo.


	3. Fiasco

**Los Pesonajes en esta Historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Y aca viene nuestro primer atento con una estafa. **

**Espero que les guste :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Siete de la noche. Centro de convenciones de la ciudad de Miami. Quince minutos para dar por empezada la subasta. Ya todo el plan estaba listo para llevarse a cabo; micrófonos, cámaras y grabadora a disposición. Alice se encargaba de vigilar la entrada mientras yo, pasaba por inadvertida detrás de unos grandes tarros que contenían palmeras. Rosalie ya estaba asechando en la puerta de atrás, pues según había investigado por medio de su hermano, Newton iba a retirarse de forma encubierta por esta.

-Alice, ¿me escuchas? cambio-dije de manera discreta por el micrófono.

-Claro y perfecto. Cambio.

-Ok. Mike Newton se esta por presentar en cualquier momento y esta por subastar dos de sus falsos automóviles. Rose, estate atenta porque en cualquier momento se sale, cambio.

-Preparada, vamos a hacer esta basura confesar. Cambio-dijo Rose con tono amenazante.

Justo en ese momento, la coordinadora del evento presentó al famoso Mike Newton. Este subió al escenario con una de las más falsa sonrisas que haya visto en mi vida. Dios, como la gente puede ser tan estúpida y todavía permitirle la entrada a esta mosca muerta después de todo lo que ha hecho. Lo veo y no lo creo. Después de unas palabras que por poco me hacen vomitar, Newton comenzó con sus ofertas. En una pequeña distracción, me percate de que los detectives de Meyer Investigation habían llegado.

Hay estaban los tres. Jasper Hale. Edad 28 años. Hermano mayor de Rosalie y líder de su escuadra. Rubio, alto y musculoso. Novio de mi pequeña amiga Alice. Se caracteriza por su sobreprotección y su actitud calmada. Jasper era uno de los pocos buenos amigos que tenia ya que siempre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Alice y mío y era bastante agradable entablar una conversación. Fuera del uniforme, era un chico relajado y carismático.

Después de observar por los alrededores del salón, cada uno tomó una dirección. Mis ojos me llevaron directamente a Emmett Cullen. Edad 29 años. Hermano mayor de Edward. Se caracteriza por tener una actitud de un adolescente y la fuerza de un luchador. Bastante cómico y siempre trata de soltar la tensión en el ambiente con uno de sus chistes. Un buen amigo a pesar de que siempre me hace el centro de sus bromas. Enamorado locamente de Rosalie, aunque esta en el fondo lo quiera pero no lo admite. La verdad es que harían una muy bonita pareja; el cómico grandulón y la rubia prepotente. Rodé mis ojos y sonreí a mi descripción. A pesar de tener rivalidades, todos nos llevábamos bien aunque ellos insistían que los Volturi eran demasiados peligrosos como para nosotras poder sacar una historia y nosotras insistíamos que lo podíamos lograr sea lo que sea. Jasper y Emmett siempre se daban por vencidos, pero el que me lleva a mi próxima descripción es uno de los hombres más arrogantes que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Empecé a buscarlo con mis ojos por el alrededor del salón pero no lo encontraba. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_ Pensé cuando de repente sentí que alguien suspiraba en mi cuello.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-susurró la voz.

Bruscamente me volví y le di una mirada amenazadora y me quedé sin respiración. Ahí estaba él. Edward Cullen. O mejor dicho Edward 'mal parido' Cullen. Edad 27 años. Alto, cabello bronceado y alborotado. Cuerpo esbelto y muscular. Se caracteriza por ser de carácter arrogante y de tomar demasiado en serio su trabajo. Trae a sus pies a cualquier chica que se pase a su lado y es un jugador al máximo. Desde el primer momento en el que lo conocí, supe que era un cretino insultante y una basura repugnante. Siempre que me lo encontraba, se acerca hacia mí como si fuera su propiedad y me trataba de seducir con sus piropos baratos. Yo en cambio solo trataba de no vomitar. Después de recuperar el aliento lo mire de manera desafiante.

-Eso no es de tu inconveniencia. Ocúpate de tus asuntos-dije mientras me volteaba y lo ignoraba.

-Uy!, ya te haces la difícil.-dijo con voz burlona.

- Y tú te haces el fácil.- dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó calmadamente.

Lo miré incrédula.- Soy periodista y cubro este evento y no creo que yo deba darte explicaciones a ti de de cuales eventos o no atiendo.- dije firmemente.

-Espero que tus amiguitas y tu no estén tramando algo que nos perjudique a nosotros o se las verán conmigo. - dijo con severidad.

-Oh no te preocupes querido, no les perjudicaremos-dije fingiendo voz amorosa.

- No trates de engañarme porque no soy estúpido. Si este plan se arruina van a pagar muy caro.- dijo mientras me miraba profundamente con sus ojos color esmeralda. Sentí como la respiración me faltaba al sentir su mirada amenazadora que no tuve palabras para responderle. En cambio, me di la vuelta y me aleje dando humos y maldiciendo dentro de mí. Ya una vez atravesé hacia el otro extremo del salón, llamé a Alice nerviosamente.

-Alice … ¿Me escuchas? Cambio.

-Te escucho Bella, ¿Qué sucede? Cambio.

- El estúpido de Edward Cullen me descubrió y cree que estamos aquí para emboscar a Newton. Creo que esto no va bien. Cambio- dije con duda en mi voz.

- Esta bien Bella, Newton ya termina sus subastas y se retira. Trata de no encontrarte con Cullen otra vez y dirígete hacia la puerta trasera donde Rosalie se encuentra. Ella te dará detalles finales en como atrapar a Newton. Yo me quedare acá vigilando a los detectives y asegurarme de que no salgan. Cambio.

-Listo. Cambio- dije mientras me levantaba y daba otro vistazo por el salón para ver si podía escabullirme. Una vez me cercioré de que todo estuviese bajo control, me adelante a la entrada y di la vuelta para salir a un callejón que daba con la puerta trasera del salón.

-Rose, ¿estas aquí?- dijo en un susurro.

- Si Bella estoy por acá- me señalo Rose con su mano detrás de unas cajas de fruta- ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Newton salga. El aguardará unos minutos hasta que su chofer lo recoja. Cuando salga, asegúrate de tener la grabadora en mano y la cámara de video. Yo me encargo del resto.

-Listo.- dije mientras me acomodaba detrás de la caja para empezar el plan. Luego de unos minutos, escuché a Alice por el auricular.

- Bella, Rosalie. ¿Me escuchan? Cambio.

-Te escuchamos. Cambio.- dijo Rosalie.

- Newton ha terminado la subasta y esta despidiéndose de sus colegas. Ahora se va a dirigir hacia las puertas traseras para escabullirse. Ya saben que hacer. Yo estoy vigilando. Cambio- dijo Alice mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Luego de lo que parecieron segundos, Newton salió por la puerta trasera.

-Manos a la obra.- susurró Rosalie. Me situé entre dos cajas y coloque la videocámara y la grabadora en un ángulo que me permitiera captar la escena fácilmente. En ese momento me prepare para empezar a grabar. Rosalie procedió con su parte del plan. Ella salía con su atuendo de empresaria mientras hablaba por su celular sobre unos automóviles que quería subastar. Como era de esperar, el gusano cayó.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿ha dicho usted que le gustaría subastar sus autos?- dijo Newton con una mirada de curiosidad.

-Si señor, solo que no he encontrado una casa subastadora lo bastante reconocida, pues mis automóviles son de gran valor.- dijo Rose con una voz explicativa.

-Bueno, su búsqueda ha terminado. Soy Michael Newton, presidente y dueño de Gemini Autos.-dijo con voz que no percate si era seductiva por que quise vomitar cuando lo vi besar la mano de Rose.

- Melissa Reagan, un placer. –dijo Rose con una sonrisa tentadora.

- Y dime Melissa, que tipo de automóviles son los que tienes interesados subastar.- dijo Newton con voz alegre. Este tipo es un pringado. Esto va mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

- Bueno, tengo bajo mí poder unos clásicos que pertenecieron a mis padres, un Jaguar XK 140 y un más moderno 575M Maranello Ferrari.- dijo como de quien no quiere la cosa. Los ojos de Newton se pusieron como platos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Mofé a su expresión.

-Increíblemente unos clásicos. Si te gustaría te podría invitar a cenar para que discutamos todo lo que tiene que ver con la subasta y todos los asuntos relacionados con la venta. Además, me gusta conocer a mis clientes más de cerca. – dijo Newton con voz pícara.

- Bueno, no se Señor Newton, yo he oído hablar de su compañía y pues por lo visto no ha tenido buenas revisiones.-dijo Rose dudosa. Perfecto, ahora solo debía confesar sobre los Volturi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Newton con voz cautelosa.

-Bueno he escuchado que su compañía ha sido casa de grandes estafas y que usted se dedica a robarle a inocentes y que tiene contactos con los Volturi.- dijo Rose con una voz cautelosa y una mirada amenazadora. Newton se había quedado congelado en su lugar y empezó a observar por todos los lados para tratar de huir. ¡Estás atrapado basura! Sonreí maléficamente.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo mirando rápidamente de lado a lado y nervioso. Que tipo tan pendejo, pensé. Asustado de una mujer, ¡bah!

-¿Quién te envió?-dijo Newton con voz temblorosa.

-No me cambies el tema, Newton, estas atrapado-dijo Rose con una sonrisa de ganadora.

-Ni muerto me podrás sacar ni una sola palabra-dijo Newton mientras agarraba a Rose por el brazo.

-Muerto terminarás sin no confiesas-dijo Rose ahora con un tono retador.

Justo en eso momento escuche a Alice tratando de hablar rápidamente por el auricular.

-¡Bella!, los guardaespaldas de Newton se dirigen al callejón. Han descubierto que los detectives están acá para emboscarlo. Ahora mismo están rondando el salón para encontrarlos y están armados. Les doy tres minutos para que consigan información y salgan de ahí. Me oyeron tres minutos. Cambio- dijo la pequeña apresuradamente en un respiro.

-¡Rayos!- musité levemente mientras trataba de comunicarme con rose ya que sabia que si hablaba en voz baja solo ella me podía captar.

- Rose, los guardaespaldas se dirigen hacia acá y viene armados. Han descubierto a los detectives. Me ha dicho Alice que tenemos menos de tres minutos para salir de acá. Cambio.

Vi como Rosalie forcejeaba con Newton y rápidamente lo golpeó en el estomago. Este cayó y ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo amenazó.

-¡No seas una nenita y confiesa de una buena vez carajo! Antes de que te arranque la garganta con mis propias manos- dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido y con voz agria.

- Déjame en paz rubia estúpida, yo no tengo nada que confesarte- dijo Newton tratando de soltarse de Rose.

Oh no, Oh no, el no acaba de llamar a Rose RUBIA ESTÚPIDA. ¡Alguien esta en problemas!

- ¿Cómo me acabas de decir enano maldito?- vi como los ojos de Rose se ponían rojos y justo en ese momento escuche a Alice gritar.- ¡Salgan de ahí, estamos atrapados! Los chicos se han ido al callejón no tenemos….- y se corto la comunicación.

-Alice, Alice me escuchas cambio.- dije de manera agitada pero no hubo respuesta. ¡Demonios!-Rose, tenemos que irnos ya están por venir, ¡vámonos! Cambio.- dije apresurada y empecé a recoger todos los equipos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Justo en ese momento, dos guardaespaldas salieron disparados por la puerta y antes de que Rose pudiese correr, uno de ellos la tomó por las manos y la bloqueó con su brazo por el cuello. -¡Joder!– musité mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera para ayudar a Rose, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la voz temible de Edward Cullen retumbo en el callejón.

- La sueltas o te vuelo la cabeza a balazos- dijo con una parsimonia.

- ¡Oh! Mierda…-Susurré

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Y bien? que les parece? *suspenso***

**R&R**

**Hasta el Proximo.**


	4. Sorpresas De La Vida

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N- Hola, hola queridos lectores. Aca les traemos otro capi un poco largo. Esperamos que les guste y R&R.**

**A Lo Que Vinimos!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

La Vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida. Mi nivel de stress subía por montones. Nunca en la vida pensé que sería tan difícil llevar a cabo esta operación. Desde el momento en que acepte este trabajo, mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados. En mi juventud era callado, tímido y sede de burlas. En la secundaria era líder de sobrenombres como nerd, cuatro ojos, rata de biblioteca y uno que otro comelibros. Siempre fui educado e interesado en mis estudios. Siempre era molestado y golpeado por uno que otro típico matón de pasillos.

Mi vida apestaba, hasta el punto en el que no aguantaba más y salí de mi propia burbuja de aislamiento. En mi último año de secundaria me dediqué a hacer sacar cuentas con todos aquellos que me pisotearon y a defender a los que como yo, eran diferentes. Todos me respetaban y me miraban como a un héroe por defenderlos. Me sentía útil. Por eso fue que decidí dedicar mi vida a defender a aquellos que no podían expresar sus opiniones y a atrapar a todos infelices que se aprovechaban de ellos. Junto con mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano, he sido capaz de atrapar a muchos criminales alrededor de los Estados Unidos. Pero últimamente he perdido las esperanzas con nuestro último caso, los Volturi. Grupo que hemos estado siguiendo por más de dos años sin éxito alguno. Siempre que entramos en acción y ponemos a prueba nuestros operativos, todo se sale mal ya sea porque ellos son más inteligentes o nosotros somos una mierda.

Esta mañana ya estaba devastado al saber que otro inocente tuvo que pagar. Emmett estaba que hervía cuando se entero que su equipo en Seattle había fallado, nuevamente. Jasper, como siempre, trataba de calmar mis emociones, por lo que se lo agradezco, ya que él siempre sabe como subirme los ánimos.

Esta noche, imponíamos nuestro nuevo operativo. Tratar de atrapar a Mike Newton. Estafador y relacionado con los Volturi. Si lo podíamos apresar, estaba seguro de que podíamos obtener información necesaria para avanzar en el caso y dar con el paradero de los Volturi. Yo sabía que Newton era un marica y un bobo, osea que esto iba a ser pan comido. El único problema serían las entrometidas periodistas. Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, la hermana y la novia de Jasper respectivamente, junto con la difícil Isabella Swan. Esta última me hizo cavilar. Bella Sawn, una joven periodista que puede llegar a ser fuerte y a la vez terca. La primera vez que la conocí era una chica tímida y de pocas palabras, con una belleza única y nada superficial. Me agradaba. Pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que era igual de perra que sus amigas. Tenían el mismo objetivo que nosotros, y siempre nos arruinaban los planes a la hora de atrapar sospechosos. Esperaba que esta noche no se aparecieran en el evento o todo se iba al infierno. Estaba lejos en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Emmett entró en la oficina.

-Tierra llamando a Edward- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y agitando su mano para sacarme de mi burbuja.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Ehh hermanito, anímate un poco, no hay razón para andar con cara de perrito abandonado.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Rodé mis ojos e ignoré su comentario.

- ¿Tienes algunas novedades?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Nada nuevo, la oficina de Seattle todavía continúa con las investigaciones del asesinato de esta mañana y nos informaran tan pronto tenga más datos.

-¿A qué hora es el evento de United Way?

- Tenemos dos horas para prepararnos y Jasper nos va a encontrar a las 6:30 pm. Newton empezará su subasta a eso de las siete, por lo que debemos asegurar que el lugar este despejado.

- Perfecto, me voy a la casa para alistarme.-dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi chaqueta y mis llaves.

-Nos vemos luego hermanito.- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa- Newton morderá, no te preocupes- me dijo antes de salir con una mirada alentadora.

- Eso espero- dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé hasta el parqueo y me dirigí a mi plateado Volvo. Me subí con agilidad y escuché el suave ronroneo del motor. Con destreza salí del estacionamiento y me dirigí a la autopista con velocidad. Conducir era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba y me relajaban después de un día agotador y frustrante. La velocidad del viento en mi cabello era refrescante a pesar del calor infernal de la ciudad. Llegué a mi departamento y aparque el auto. Subí las escaleras con pereza. Cuando entré en mi amplio departamento, me quite los zapatos y me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos. Antes de cada operativo, trataba de prepararme mentalmente para lo que me esperaba y trataba de alentarme y de pensar positivamente. Después de animar a mi fuero interno por 30 minutos me levanté y decidí darme una ducha. El agua caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me ayudó a relajarme. Una vez terminé, salí y me envolví con una toalla a la cintura. Como era una noche casual, decidimos vestirnos fuera de uniforme para no llamar la atención. Resolví por unos jeans azul marino y una camisa de cuello de vestir negra, dejando tres botones abiertos. Me sacudí el pelo, pues sabía que no tenía remedio peinarlo. Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Edward, te paso a recoger en diez minutos. Jasper nos encontrará en el estacionamiento del salón-dijo Emmet-

- Listo. Te espero abajo.- con estas palabras, cerré mi celular, tomé las llaves de mi departamento y bajé las escaleras.

Esperé frente a la calle hasta que divisé un enorme jeep negro. Emmett se aparcó y me subí rápidamente.

-¿Estás listo para aplastar a esa sanguijuela?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda, Emmett siempre se emocionaba cada vez que teníamos un operativo.

- Solo quiero acabar con esta porquería de una buena vez por todas.- dije mientras veía el paisaje pasar por la ventana. Llegamos al centro de convenciones donde había una gran alfombra roja y celebridades bajaban de sus lujosos autos, mientras otros posaban para los fotógrafos. Emmett aparcó en un estacionamiento a l otro lado del edificio donde nos encontramos a Jasper.

-Chicos, tenemos quince minutos antes de que Newton empiece su subasta. Ahora entraremos y nos aseguraremos que todo esté bajo control. Emmett, te encargarás de ubicar la puerta trasera y Edward te asegurarás que los guardaespaldas de Newton no nos encuentren- dijo Jasper con tono serio. Este nos entregó nuestros respectivos equipos y armas por si la situación se salía de control.

- En marcha- musitó Jasper. Todos salimos de los autos y nos dirigimos al salón. Entramos y vimos que estaba abastado de gente. Un pequeño escenario se encontraba en el frente con un proyector mostrando los objetos que iban a ser subastados. Alrededor del escenario estaban acomodadas unas cuantas filas de sillas para la gente interesada en comprar. El hecho de estar fuera de uniforme, hizo que nos mezcláramos entre la multitud con facilidad.

-Bien, separémonos y nos encontramos acá en diez minutos.-dijo Jasper

Tomamos nuestros caminos respectivos. Empecé a caminar por los alrededores percatándome de que todo estuviese bajo control. Mis ojos merodearon por el salón hasta que me pose en una figura conocida. Ahí estaba Bella, detrás de una gran palmera luciendo unos jeans negros de cintura alta ajustados destacando su esbelta figura. ¡Maldición! Concéntrate, concéntrate en tu trabajo Cullen. Pero no pude. Observé como anotaba algo en la pequeña libreta que llevaba y de vez en cuando se llevaba el lápiz a la boca de manera pensativa. Su pelo, dejado secar al aire, caía en cascadas por su espalda y se movía como un andar de cintura. Luego de admirarla por unos cuantos segundos más, me di cuenta de que estaba rastreando el lugar de manera concentrada y percibí el pequeño aparato ubicado en su oreja. ¡Demonios!, lo sabía. Ella esta acá con sus compañeras para cagar el plan. _Respira, respira_-pensé. Me tranquilicé y en ese momento escuché como la coordinadora del evento presentaba a Newton. Empezó el operativo. Localicé a Jasper, quien me asintió con la cabeza que el plan estaba en marcha. Entonces, hecho una bola de furia, decidí hacerle una visita a la entrometida de Bella. Me acerqué por detrás de ella para que no me viera y me acerqué a su cuello para susurrarle al oído. Me quedé tenso al sentir su emanante olor a fresas y canela. Cerré mis ojos y aprecié su olor.

Entonces le susurré- ¿Buscabas a alguien? Sentí como se tensaba delante de mí y se volteaba de manera brusca. Sus ojos estaban como platos y sentí como dejó de respirar. Observe como se mordía su labio inferior y se me hizo agua la boca. Cuando recuperó su aliento me respondió.

-Eso no es de tu inconveniencia. Ocúpate de tus asuntos-dijo y se volteó para ignorarme. Me encantaba cuando se hacia la difícil conmigo.

-Uy!, ya te haces la difícil.-dije con voz burlona.

- Y tú te haces el fácil.- dijo sarcásticamente. Rodé los ojos y mi enojo tomó lo mejor de mí.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté calmadamente pero con brusquedad.

- Soy periodista y cubro este evento y no creo que yo deba darte explicaciones a ti de de cuales eventos o no atiendo.- dijo con un tono retador.

-Espero que tus amiguitas y tu no estén tramando algo que nos perjudique a nosotros o se las verán conmigo. - dije con severidad.

-Oh no te preocupes querido, no les perjudicaremos-dijo fingiendo voz amorosa. Eso me enfureció.

- No trates de engañarme porque no soy estúpido. Si este plan se arruina van a pagar muy caro.- la tome del brazo y fije mi mirada intensamente en su rostro. Vi como sus ojos marrones me miraba estrechados, formando así una mirada amenazadora. Entonces, se soltó bruscamente de mí y se marchó al otro extremo del salón.

Tuve que esperar unos momentos para calmarme después de este pequeño altercado. Decidí entonces buscar a Jasper o a Emmett para avisarles que las intrusas estaban en el alrededor. El primero que encontré fue a Jasper. Este se encontraba en la parte trasera del evento, alejado de toda la gente.

-¿Cómo va todo Edward?-me preguntó cuando me vio acercarme.

-Hasta ahora bien. Pero me he encontrado con Bella y tengo el presentimiento de que las otras están acá también.

-¡Diablos!, me lo imaginaba. Está bien. Ahora mismo me pongo a buscar a Alice y a Rose y me aseguro de que no salgan. Buscaré a Emmett. Tu encárgate de que Bella no salga de este salón- dijo con voz enfurecida y alejándose para buscar a las otras chicas.

Empecé a buscar por el salón entre la multitud a Bella para asegurarme de que no salga a ningún lado. De reojo observe como ella salía del edificio hacia el callejón. ¡Maldita sea!, pensé enfurecido mientras empecé a buscar a Jasper para avisarle que iba a perseguirla. Pero me percate de que Newton ya había terminado con su trucha subasta y se escabulló hacia la puerta trasera. Empecé a sentir pánico cuando no pude encontrar a Emmett o Jasper. Seguí como loco merodeando lo más rápido posible tratando de localizar a los chicos. En ese momento sentí la gran mano de Emmett toparme y este habló apresuradamente.

-Edward, nos han descubierto y los guardaespaldas de Newton están en el edificio. Debemos emboscar a Newton antes de que lleguen a él.

-Está bien, voy para allá en seguida.-dije mientras caminaba apresuradamente entre la gente. Luego de unas cuantas disculpas a la gente por empujar para avanzar a la salida, me percaté de una pequeña detrás de una gran columna hablando por un intercomunicador maniáticamente y en sus ojos note desesperación. Era Alice y pude leer en sus labios como decía "salgan de ahí". No terminé de captar lo que decía porque corrí hasta la entrada y di la vuelta para salir al callejón. El pánico inundo cada nervio de mi cuerpo y solo pensé _malditas periodistas_. A pesar de todo el enojo y frustración que sentía, sabía que ellas eran cercanas a Jasper y por un lado me preocupaba que se metieran en problemas tan graves como este. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con una Rosalie haciéndole una tuerca en el cuello a Newton. Observe cuando ella se disponía a pegarle cuando llegaron los guardaespaldas y la tomaban por el cuello y le agarraban las manos por detrás para que no atacara. En ese momento, prepare mi arma y avancé a defenderla.

- La sueltas o te vuelo la cabeza a balazos- dije con una parsimonia y avanzando hacia ellos.

- Un paso más y la rubia muere, ¿me entendiste?- dijo el otro guardaespaldas apuntado una arma a la cabeza de Rosalie.

-Vaya, vaya, si no es más que Edward Cullen. Que coincidencia, ¿no?- dijo Newton con sonrisa burlona.

-Newton no te hagas el imbécil y deja a la chica- dije dándole una mirada amenazadora.

-Uyy, todavía me guardas rencor Edward, tan buenos amigos que éramos. Es una lástima, ¿sabes?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy amigo de estafadores.- dije con un gruñido.

-Tú no tienes ninguna prueba de que mi empresa es totalmente falsa. Nadie les cree a ustedes así que déjate de perder mi tiempo- dijo amenazador.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Newton?, ¿por qué robas a caridades y a gente inocente?- dijo con incredulidad.

-Ya sabes, siempre es bueno aprovecharse de los más necesitados- dijo como quien no quiere las cosas.

En ese momento sentí como los otros chicos se acercaban detrás de mí.

-Estás rodeado basura- dijo Emmett enfurecido.

-Un paso más y no respondo- amenazó el guardaespaldas que apuntaba a Rosalie.

-Deja a la chica y los dejaremos ir- musitó Jasper calmadamente. _¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo podía contenerse cuando su propia hermana esta a punta de pistola?_

-Señor Newton, camine hacia su auto- ordenó uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Bueno ha sido un placer encontrarnos de nuevo, será hasta la próxima- dijo Newton con voz burlona.

Este salió del callejón y se dirigió a su automóvil. Luego el guardaespaldas que sostenía a Rose, la soltó y se marchó, con el otro guardaespaldas apuntándonos con su arma para que no nos moviéramos. Estos se subieron a otro auto y desaparecieron.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Rosalie. Alice se acercó al callejón y corría hasta Rose.

-¡Rose!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te hicieron daño?- pregunto la petiza cerciorándose de que estuviese bien.

-Estoy bien, Alice, estoy bien- dijo Rose con tono enojado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Emmett recuperando su respiración.

-Si por el amor a Dios, estoy jodidamente viva- dijo alzando los brazos al aire.

Yo no pude controlar mi ira y me acerque Rose y la tomé de ambos brazos y empecé a sacudirla violentamente

-¿Se puede saber que Diablos están haciendo acá? Les advertimos que no se acercaran y lo primero que haces es que ponen su vida en peligro haciéndose las valientes. ¿Están locas? Por poco te matan Rosalie, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?- grite mientras sentía como toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

-Quita tus inmundas manos de mi, bastardo de mierda- dijo Rose mientras se soltaba bruscamente de mi.- Todo iba justo como habíamos planeado hasta que se aparecieron los guardaespaldas.- Vi como esta se dirigía a Alice.

-Alice, ¿por qué no nos informaste que venían los guardaespaldas? Todo iba bien. Por qué no avisaste con más tiempo- le gritó.

- Ay perdona mi maldita lentitud, pero el inteligente de tu hermano decidió cortarme la comunicación sin antes explicarle lo que pasaba.- dijo exasperada mientras se volteaba hacia Jasper.- Sabes que podíamos seguir con el plan si tu no hubieses tenido la imbécil idea de romperme el equipo. Eres un desgraciado Jasper Hale. Ya hablaremos- dijo mientras lo miraba de manera amenazadora.

-Ahh! ahora yo soy el culpable, discúlpame por no querer jugar a las espías frustradas- dijo Jasper con voz dramática y saliendo de su faceta calmada.

-Otra oportunidad echada a la mierda y todo por culpa de ustedes, periodistas de cuarta- dijo Emmett con voz seca.

-¿A quién estás llamando periodista de cuarta, grandulón mormónico?- dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a Emmett para pegarle. Jasper la agarró de la cintura y la detuvo.- ¡Suéltame Jasper o no respondo!- gritó Rose, forcejeando.

-Esto se está saliendo de las manos, todos nuestros planes se joden porque ustedes siempre meten sus narices donde no les incumbe y acaban por arruinarlo todo. ¡Esto ya llego muy lejos!- dije haciendo mis manos puños para contener la rabia.

-Cálmate Edward- dijo Emmett tratando de calmarme.

-Como quieres que me calme, ya estoy harto de que estas zorras se estén metiendo en nuestro trabajo y lo pudran todo. Esta fue otra oportunidad perdida para obtener información sobre los Volturi y de meter a esa sanguijuela de Newton a la cárcel. Pero ustedes decidieron poner su bonito trasero y joderlo todo.

-¿A quién estas llamando zorras, puto de mierda?- dijo la pequeña Alice y vi como Rose y ella se trataban de acercase a mí para pegarme.

Emmett agarró a Alice por la cintura y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Rosalie. Ambas gritaban groserías y maneras en las que iban a partirme el culo mientras los chicos trataban de calmarlas. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Ya Basta!- gritó una voz. Todos nos detuvimos y observamos a Bella salir de detrás de unas cajas- No todo está perdido- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras balanceaba algo en su mano que parecía una cámara de video.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Que les parecio?????? Que opinan de esta historia hasta ahora? Les gusta, no les gusta?**

**Opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	5. Perspectivas

A/N: Uyyyy!!!! no nos habiamos imaginado que iba a toamr tanto tiempo para otro capitulo :S la verdad es que las clases han comenzado y estamos super ocupadas!!! pero vamos a tratar de postear cuanto antes posible!!

Aqui les dejamos con un capitulo que la verdad fue muy divertido escribir!!!

Esperamos que les guste!!

y ahora a lo que vinimos!!!!

:D

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

-Dejen de de actuar como niños de primaria y me escuchan de una ves y por todas- dije mientras me acercaba a la escena-como dije, no todo está perdido-dije mostrando la cámara de video.

-Bien hecho Bella, ¿conseguiste grabar todo?- dijo Rose acercándose hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cada palabra.-dije con sonrisa satisfecha.

-Perfecto. Ahora tenemos prueba para nuestro articulo.-dijo Rose palmeando mi hombro- Excelente.

-Disculpen la interrupción en este momento de euforia pero, ¿Se puede saber qué carajo está pasando aquí?-dijo Emmett confundido.

Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a observarle y la pequeña Alice explicó.

-Bueno, gracias a nuestro magnifico plan, Bella acá presente fue capaz de grabar todo lo ocurrido con el bastardo de Newton y lo vamos a usar como evidencia de su engaño.- dijo con voz afirmante.

-Entonces déjame entender.- dijo Jasper con voz pensativa- ¿Tu estuviste todo este tiempo grabando el incidente?

- Si… ¿Te sorprende?- dije con voz retadora. Antes de volver a decir algo, sentí como Edward me sujetaba y como Emmett sujetaba a Rose y Alice.

-En ese caso, creo que esto nos pertenece- dijo Jasper acercándose y quitándome la cámara de video.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Esa cámara es nuestra!- dije mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos de Edward.

-Ya que ustedes han decidido ser tan "astutas" para atrapar a Newton , que al final arruinaron nuestros planes, creo que es justo y necesario tomar esta cámara como una recompensa por salvarles la vida- dijo mientras me miraba a mi y después a Rosalie- … ¿Verdad, hermanita?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Jasper Hale aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! –gritó Rose tratando de soltarse de Emmett.

-Bueno creo que aquí hemos terminado-dijo Jasper mientras se dirigía al parqueo.

Emmett dejó ir a Alice y a Rose y estas empezaron a golpearlo, pero el grandulón solo se reía. Vi como ellos de alejaban. Mi irritación se me subía a la cabeza cuando me percaté de que Edward todavía me tenía sujetada.

-Ehh…ya me puedes soltar imbécil.- dije con voz seca. Edward solamente se rió y eso hizo que mi furia se intensificara. Entonces vi como Edward me giraba para estar de frente a él. Sentí como una de sus manos se colocaba en mi cintura y la otra detrás de mi cuello y me acercaba más a él produciéndome escalofríos. Sus ojos esmeralda penetrantes encontraron los míos y sostuvimos la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, sintiendo que el aire me faltaba. Después de unos segundos y recuperar mi aliento, lo mire amenazantemente.

-Sabes, si estás tratando de seducirme, no te está funcionando- dije arqueando una ceja.

- Oh, por lo que ha mi me consta, tu reacción dice lo opuesto.-dijo mostrando su famosa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin respiración.

-No me jodas y suéltame de una buena vez antes de que te parta la madre en cuatro- dije con mirada estrechada. Ni siquiera pude pensar en otra cosa para decir porque vi y sentí sus labios contra los míos. Me que helada. No sabía cómo responder. Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un rico sabor a miel. Percaté como la furia se me subió a la cabeza y empecé a golpearlo para que me soltara. Este me soltó bruscamente y me dejo caer al piso. Se agachó a mi lado y me susurró al oído,

-Difíciles...como a mí me gustan- y se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que me quedé sin palabras. Mi furia se apodero de mi cuerpo y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por toda la rabia. Lo único que pude pensar fue _malditalahoraenqueconociaEdwardCullen._

Después de nuestro conflicto con los chicos, nos decidimos regresar a la casa.  
Alice le insistió a Rosalie que se quedara dormir en nuestro departamento por precaución. Ella sabia que si Rose volvía a su casa, iba a matar a Jasper. Todo el camino me la pasé pensativa en lo ocurrido en el callejón. La verdad es que nuestro plan hubiese salido a la perfección si no hubiese sido por ellos. El hecho de que Jasper me arrebató el video me hizo enojar más de lo común. Como se atreve, el muy descarado. Rosalie se la pasó todo el camino maldiciendo e ideando operativos para sacarles el video a los chicos, pero al final todas sus ideas resultaban con derramamientos de sangre y una que otra decapitación.

En fin, la noche paso con rapidez y ya era hora de regresar al trabajo. La mañana transcurrió sin ningún percance. Pasado el medio día estaba sentada en mi cubículo terminando unas encuestas, pero no me había podido concentrar en todo el día, lo que pasó anoche no me dejaba pensar. El caso Volturi había invadido mi vida.

Entonces me hundí en mis pensamientos…todo había comenzado en el verano del 2006…

_Alice, Rosalie y yo teníamos varios meses trabajando para el Diario Internacional de Miami. Llevábamos apenas unos pocos días trabajando cuando una serie de sucesos se hicieron más y más populares en las pequeñas ciudades del país. _

_-No puedo creer que se hayan escapado… otra vez-suspiró Alice poniendo el diario en mi escritorio._

_-Lo se Alice, estoy tan frustrada como tú en este momento._

_-Creo que debemos de ponernos a buscar mas información acerca de este grupo de maniáticos, a ver si le ponemos un paro de una ves y por todas-dijo Rosalie desde su cubículo-se imaginan el notición que podemos armar. Creo que el diario estaría muy agradecido.- dijo Rose con esa mirada detengounaideadeputamadre._

_-Escúpelo- dije con entusiasmo en mi voz._

_- Resulta y da el caso de que creo que puedo sacar un poco mas de información, ya que el pedazo de boludo que se hace llamar mi hermano ha estado trabajando en el caso por un tiempo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cubículo con una sonrisa de ganadora._

_-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-dijo Alice con cautela._

_-Simple… pienso meterme en su oficina y tomar "prestado" algunos documentos…-dijo con firmeza- no creo que le moleste mucho-musitó- ¡Já!, me importa un pedo lo que piense Jasper._

_Y así fue como comenzaron los conflictos entre ellos. Pero eso nunca nos detuvo._

_Gracias a Rosalie, pudimos reunir suficiente información como para poner a prueba nuestras ideas de cómo obtener la noticia en la escena de los hechos. Pronto nos enteramos de que este grupo se les conocía como los Volturi, estafadores que habían estado afanando a inocentes por más de 20 años. Se dice que son capaces de llegar al punto de matar para conseguir su objetivo, sin importar quien sea. Aún no se conoce su paradero, pero se dice que tienen contactos alrededor de mundo para llevar a cabo sus estafas. También nos percatamos de que usualmente sus estafas eran eventos de caridad o jóvenes empresarios._

El sonido del teléfono rompió mi burbuja de pensamientos.

-Si, ¿hola?-dije de forma distraída.

-Isabella Swan- dijo la persona en el teléfono. De forma apresurada me di cuenta de quién me llamaba. La única persona que me llamaba por mi nombre completo: Angela Weber.

-Bella necesito verte lo antes posible-dijo apresurada.

-Listo Angela, ¿cuando nos encontramos?- dije tomando un papel y lápiz. Una vez tome las direcciones cerré el teléfono, busque mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salí a toda velocidad de la oficina. El café donde nos íbamos a encontrar estaba bastante cerca por lo que decidí caminar. Una vez llegué, entré y localicé a una joven con anteojos sentada en una mesa en la esquina. Esta me miró y me sonrió. Angela Weber. Edad 25 años. Alta, flaca y de cabellera larga y color castaño. Amiga desde la Universidad y gran colega de trabajo. Súper inteligente y eficaz. En el último mes me informó que estaba interesada en formar parte de nuestro equipo e investigar acerca de los Volturi. Con su gran habilidad con las computadoras, ha logrado infiltrarse de forma clandestina en los sistemas de grandes compañías al igual que la policía.

-Angela, que gusto verte- dije con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba y le daba un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Una vez tome asiento, Angela me miró seria.

-Tengo noticias- dijo secamente.

-Soy toda oídos.

- He logrado infiltrarme en el sistema de los Volturi, pero me he percatado de que se necesitan una serie de claves para acceder y dar con el paradero de la sede donde se encuentran los Volturi.

- ¿Y como conseguimos esas claves?- dije con cautela y con gran interés.

- Se dice que las claves las poseen los socios VIP y que estos se encuentra alrededor del mundo. Todas estas claves son necesarias para poder entrar a la sede principal. Cada clave es única por lo que es muy difícil de descifrar.

- ¿Y cómo encontramos a los socios y las claves?

-Cada socio tiene una tarjeta la cual contiene una pregunta y la respuesta es la clave.

-¿Y cómo conseguimos esas tarjetas?

- Fácil. Las deben obtener de cada socio.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Bueh!- mofé- lo dices como si todo fuese pan comido.

-Es que lo es- dijo Angela con una sonrisa y sacando un folder de su bolso.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Su primera víctima- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de mi encuentro con Angela, me dirigí a la oficina, esta vez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba. Subí hasta mi piso y me dirigí a mi cubículo. Me percate de que Alice y Rosalie estaban paradas en frente a mi escritorio con miradas confusas

-¿Qué pasa, por qué me miran así?- dije como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Oh nada, solo que es muy común verte sonreír de oreja a oreja como un payaso constipado, nada fuera de lo común- dijo Rose sarcásticamente.

Rodé mis ojos y me senté en mi cubículo. Les hice seña con la mano para que se acercaran

-He hablado con Angela- dije mostrándoles el folder. Rosalie y Alice me observaron con ojos sorprendidos y con atención. Me dediqué a explicarles mi conversación con Angela y agregué,

-Tengo un plan….

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: ahhh ... que emocion...suspenso ...y que les parece? R&R :D


	6. Primera Estafa: La Bella Y El Gusano I

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer!!!! **

**Uyyy ya se que nos he tomado un buen para actualizar , es que con la universidad no tuvimos nada de tiempo, pero ahora ya salimos y vamos a tratar de actualizar mas amenudo!!!**

**Espero que les guste y aqui va nuestro intento en la primera estafa, espero que les guste :D... y ahora a leer!!!!!**

**EPOV**

La besé. Por simple y puro instinto la besé. Sus voluminosos labios se sentían como algodón. Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo sentir como su dueño, como si ella fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto y yo un explorador sediento y adicto a su sabor. Esa era la sensación que Bella tenía en mí. Últimamente, cada vez que la observaba o que ella pasaba por mi lado, me sentía como un perro a sus pies. Pero debía controlar mis emociones, ya que ella era una entrometida que se dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo un infierno. No podía permitir que hiciera lo mismo con mi vida.

Desde el altercado de la noche anterior, los chicos han estado muy agitados. Habíamos logrado conseguir algo de evidencia contra Newton. Por un lado, Jasper fue un poco injusto con las chicas, ya que podíamos compartir el video para su noticia y evidencia, pero Jasper decidió castigarlas por ser unas chismosas y poner sus vidas en peligro.

-Tierra llamando a Edward Cullen- dijo Emmett desde el asiento delantero.

-Umm, lo siento, estaba distraído- dije mirando por la ventana.

- ¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

-Preguntábamos si querías encargarte de averiguar el próximo evento en el que Newton se iba a presentar.- comentó Jasper mientras conducía.

-Si claro, no hay problema- dije sin mucha importancia.

Nos dirigíamos a la oficina a entregar el video que las chicas grabaron la noche anterior. Todavía no entendía por qué seguíamos a Newton. Siempre se salía con la suya a pesar de ser un idiota. Pero recordé que él era una de las personas más sucias y corruptas del mundo y su chantaje tenia que parar.

Habíamos llegado al edificio y nos pusimos a subir las escaleras para llegar a nuestra oficina. Suspiré. Otro día a lo mismo. Caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra puerta. Una vez entramos, me dispuse a encender la luz. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Ahí estaban las tres; Bella, Rosalie y Alice, sentadas en nuestras sillas con las piernas cruzadas sobre los escritorios mientras comían paletas heladas.

-¡Dios Mío Mátame!-Dije con un gruñido y alzando los brazos al cielo de forma dramática.

-Buenas tardes camaradas- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La pequeña Alice se había levantado de su asiento y corrió hacia Jasper, al cual le dio un largo y tierno beso. Yo solo me limité a rodar mis ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo acá? Ya han molestado bastante.-dije con enojo en mi voz.

-Bueno, hemos venido a hacerles una pequeña visita- dijo Alice abrazándose de Jasper. Vi como Jasper se soltaba bruscamente de Alice y esta le hacía puchero.

-Nosotros no queremos sus inmundas visitas. Ya bastante han jodido. Sera mejor que se larguen o yo mismo las saco a patadas, especialmente tu rubia de mierda.- dije mirando a Rosalie con desprecio

-Eh Cullen, me bajas dos cambios ya mismo.- dijo Rosalie chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿Qué carajo quieren?- dijo Jasper con voz seca.

- Venimos en son de paz y a proponerles una idea- Dijo Bella con parsimonia mientras mordía su paleta y posaba sus ojos en mí. _¡Maldición Edward! Mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado…_

-Hablen rápido porque nos están haciendo perder el tiempo- dije con ojos estrechados.

Rosalie se había enderezado en su asiento y vi como Bella lanzaba un folder sobre el escritorio. Emmett se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos y lo analizaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté.

- Esa es la información que necesitamos para acercarnos a los Volturi.-dijo Rose seria.

-¿Cómo consiguieron esto? Esta información ni siquiera el FBI tiene acceso- dijo Emmett, concentrándose en los documentos.

-Bella, ¿por qué no les cuentas?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Bella con un gesto.

-O con gusto- dijo esta poniéndose de pie- una amiga periodista y gran colega me había informado que iba a trabajar en el caso Volturi con nosotras y que iba a tratar de infiltrarse en el sistema de ellos. Afortunadamente, ella ha podido acceder y se ha percatado de que en orden para llegar a la sede principal de los Volturi, se necesitan una series de claves poseídas por los socios VIP- dijo mientras pausaba en frente del escritorio.

-Continúa- dijo Jasper tomando asiento y escuchando atentamente.

-Estos socios se encuentran alrededor del mundo y contienen una especie de tarjeta con una clave que da acceso a parte de su sistema, en el cual se encuentra la tarjeta para acceder a la sede Volturi. Si podemos dar con el paradero de estos socios y conseguimos las tarjetas y las claves, podremos acceder al sistema principal y dar con la localidad de los lideres Volturi- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Nos quedamos estupefactos. ¿Cómo habían conseguido esta información? No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿En realidad había alguna manera para avanzar y dar con nuestro objetivo? ¿Por qué no habíamos pensado en esto? Jasper estaba analizando lentamente las palabras que Bella acababa de decir.

-A ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que una compañera se han infiltrado en el sistema de los Volturi y que para llegar a ellos solo hay que conseguir unas claves?- dijo Jasper sorprendido

-Exactamente- dijo Bella afirmante.

-¡Oh Mierda!, esto es bueno.-exclamó Emmett pasando paginas ávidamente- ¿saben lo que esto quiere decir?, si encontramos a estos supuestos socios, podemos conseguir las tarjetas y encontrar a los Volturi- Dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

-¿Y como hizo esta amiga periodista para infiltrarse? ¿No te estará mintiendo?- dije con cautela.

-Ella no me ha dicho. Es todo un misterio. Pero confiamos en ella ya que la llevamos conociendo harto tiempo y es una persona que no juega con lo que dice.- explicó Bella

Toda esta información me había abrumado. No podía creer que en realidad había una posibilidad. Una gota de esperanza. Una manera de atraparlos y dar fin con su injusticia.

-Por eso hemos venido a hacerles una propuesta- expresó Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Lo sabia!, sabía que había un gancho- profesó Jasper con drama.

-Mi amor, míralo de esta manera. Al final, todos estamos detrás de lo mismo. Ustedes atrapan a los estafadores más peligrosos del mundo y nosotras conseguimos la noticia del siglo- dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Te escuchamos- suspiró Jasper derrotado.

- El trato sería que ustedes nos dejen formar parte de sus operativos. Ya saben, para poder formar una mejor historia y nosotras en cambio, los ayudamos con la información que nuestra infiltrada nos envíe. Sería como trabajar en equipo- explicó Rosalie de manera detallada.

-Imposible, sería muy peligroso- dijo Jasper simplemente.

-¿Acaso no crees que nosotras seamos capaces de cumplir con nuestra parte?- Dijo Bella con tono retador.

-El no está diciendo que no sean capaces de cumplir con su parte, a lo que se refiere es que no cree que sean lo suficientemente valientes como para emprender un operativo.- dije mientras le devolvía la mirada a Bella. Me di cuenta de que esta se había puesto roja, posiblemente del enojo. Sus palabras lo confirmaron todo.

-Créeme, nosotras tenemos muchos más cojones que ustedes y hasta podemos hacer un mejor trabajo.- dijo Bella cautelosamente.

- Eso lo veremos.- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a dejar que ellas se unan y acabar con esos hijos de puta de una buena vez?- dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

-Creo que no nos queda de otra- Resopló Jasper como si no tuviese otra opción.

Alice y Rose gritaron de entusiasmo y ambas se abalanzaron sobre Jasper y le agradecieron. Bella en cambio, solo se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la mesa e ignorarme. ¡Dios!, era tan hermosa. No lo podía negar. Esta llevaba un pantalón entubado que se pegaba a sus piernas y destacaban su longitud, acompañado por una chaqueta jean de color negro que dejaba mostrar una ajustada blusa rosa que se amoldaba su cuerpo. Parecía una chica mala. Pero si la observas bien, te puedes fijar en la chica de al lado dentro de ella; tímida y de pocas palabras. La verdadera Bella.

-De acuerdo, manos a la obra- dijo Emmett juntando sus manos- ¿Quién es el primer sospechoso?

-Nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Mike Newton- mofó Alice.

- ¿El marica de Newton es un socio?-dijo Emmett sorprendido- No me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté volviendo al tema.

- Estafar al estafador- expresó Bella- Nosotras ya hemos estado planeando como entrar en su casa para obtener la tarjeta y también sacarle todo su dinero y devolverlo a la gente que estafó.

-¿Cómo que robarle su dinero? ¿No lo tiene en el banco?- preguntó Emmett.

-Pues resulta que no. Newton no entra el dinero en el banco porque son sumas bastantes grandes y causan sospechas. En cambio, este guarda su dinero en una gran bodega en su casa en el que solo él tiene acceso con sus llaves. Esta misma habitación, se encuentra el computador que contiene toda la información que necesitamos. Así que será pan comido.- dijo Alice con entusiasmo en su voz.

-¿Y no va a tener seguridad?- pregunté incrédulo- es decir, va a haber mucha gente, no es posible que sea tan estúpido de dejar todo descuidado.

-Ahí te equivocas.- Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa- El es lo bastante estúpido para no tener seguridad _donde _nosotros vamos a estar. De acuerdo con la información sobre el evento, el solo tiene seguridad en la entrada para registrar los nombres de los invitados.

-Ah bueno, pues esto será el operativo más fácil que hemos de llevar- dijo Emmett mofando.

-¿Cuándo llevaremos el plan a cabo?- preguntó Jasper.

- Mañana en la noche. Newton va a tener un evento con Cyzone para su próximo catalogo de autos.- explicó Rose

Los chicos y yo intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos. Todos asentimos y Jasper procuró

-Está bien, manos a la obra.

_Ocho de la noche. Casa de Newton. Evento Cyzone. Operación la Bella y el Gusano en marcha. _Y aquí estábamos todos. En la parte de atrás cerca del gran patio, donde sabíamos que podíamos pasar por desapercibidos, esperando a que las chicas arribaran en sus autos. _¡Mujeres!. ¿Quién las entiende?_

-¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?- preguntó Emmet con molestia en su tono.

-Alice me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que están a mitad de camino. Según ella, había que dedicar más tiempo para la moda-explicó Jasper imitando a la pequeña Alice.

El plan era sencillo. Hoy en el evento Cyzone, nos infiltraríamos en la casa de Newton para robar la llave y su dinero. Bella iba a actuar como una de las modelos encubierta y sacar la llave del saco de Newton ya que este nunca se la bajaba. Jasper se encargaba de controlar todo a través de cámaras y micrófonos instalados en nosotros y en el Jeep de Emmett. Emmett y Alice iban como pareja invitada al evento ya que nadie casi los conocía y Newton no se había percatado de sus presencias durante el último altercado. Estos se iban a encargar de entrar en la habitación para sacar la clave e información sobre los robos de Newton. Por otro lado, Rosalie iba a esperar en su auto detrás de la habitación para ayudarnos a sacar el dinero que Newton mantiene en una caja fuerte en la misma habitación. Y yo, pues solo tengo que hacer de camarero, supervisar que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan y recibir la llave por parte de Bella. Si todos poníamos de nuestra parte, seria pan comido.

Justo en ese momento me percate de cómo dos autos se acercaban en nuestra dirección. El Porsche amarillo se aparcó justo en frente de mi Volvo y el BMW rojo se aparcó detrás del Jeep.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

Rosalie, se bajo de su auto y caminó hacia nosotros. Traía un traje negro tipo FBI undercover y su pelo estaba recogido en una simple coleta de caballo. Parecía una agente profesional. Pero esto no era posible ya que era distinguida por traer unas botas de pico con súper tacones.

Rosalie pasó por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Volteé y me di cuenta que se dirigía a Emmett. Este se quedo mirándola boquiabierto y yo solo rodé mis ojos_. Este estúpido se arrastraba por ella._

-Ahórrate los comentarios grandulón- dijo rose con voz seductora mientras le cerraba suavemente la boca a Emmett. Este salió de su burbuja de admiración, se enderezó y asintió levemente. _Que idiota. Estaba tan enganchando de ella que se dejaba humillar fácilmente._

-Disculpen la tardanza es que tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con Bella. Ya saben, cosas de chicas- dijo Rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, ya están aquí, así que manos a la obra. ¿Dónde están Alice y Bella?- preguntó Jasper confundido.

Antes de que Rosalie tuviese la oportunidad de contestar, vimos como las puertas del Porsche se abrían y Alice salía con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigía a nosotros. Esta traía un vestido blanco con un cuello cuadrado y mangas acolchadas. Parecía una muñeca. Vi como Jasper se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y le daba la vuelta.

-Te ves preciosa mi amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Como siempre-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De repente, escuchamos como la puerta del auto de Alice se cerraba con un duro golpe y todos volteamos. Ahí estaba Bella, pero cuando la vi no estaba seguro de si era ella misma. Me había quedado helado. En ese momento, todo pensamiento profano y sucio vino a mi mente. Bella traía ese mini vestido súper pegado lleno de lentejuelas negras que debería ser ilegal y zapatillas de tacón negro que matarían a cualquiera que pise y su pelo estaba totalmente liso y suelto. Estaba hermosa. Parecía una chica de playboy.

-Ya basta tortolitos, no necesitamos su pequeña demostración de amor. Esto no es tiempo para estar acaramelados.- dijo secamente con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Vaya. Vaya. Quien la ve, cree que es una santa. ¡Mierda Bells!, estas extremadamente sexy.- dijo Emmett con piropeo.

-Cállate Emmett antes de que te mate. Esto es todo culpa de la malévola Alice- dijo Bella dándole una mirada amenazadora a Alice.

-Sin comentarios. Tú sabes que debes llamar la atención. Este es tu parte en el plan, así que sufre.- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. –Además, no puedes negar que te ves bastante provocativa.

-Será mejor que cambiemos el tema y pongamos manos a la obra antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Bella rodando sus ojos.

-Está bien. Manos a la obra. Ya saben que debemos hacer. Según los planos, la habitación se encuentra en un pequeño pasillo que da con la sala principal ubicado a la derecha de la chimenea. Newton se encentra en el patio trasero dando la bienvenida a sus invitados. Alice y Emmett será mejor que se vayan y entren primero que Bella y Edward.-explicó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa-Aseguren sus micrófonos y sus cámaras.

-Listo-dijo Alice

-Vamos a aplastar a esa basura- dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

Vi como Rose se acercaba a Alice y la abrazaba. Para mi sorpresa, esta también abrazó a Emmett- Tengan cuidado- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Siempre cariño, siempre- dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Alice y se alejaban.

-Bien, ahora solo debemos esperar la señal de Alice para asegurarnos que ya estén adentro. Yo me voy al Jeep para observa la situación. Esperen aquí hasta mi señal.

Bella y yo asentimos y vimos como Jasper se alejaba hacia el Jeep de Emmett.

-Perfecto, ahora tengo que quedarme aquí contigo. Sola- dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

-No es mi culpa.-dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Bella rodando los ojos. Empezó a moverse incómodamente

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.- dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.-le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

-Gracias- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Por darnos información. Por no irse por su cuenta y tratar de atrapar a Newton. Gracias por compartir con nosotros. No sabes lo que todo esto significa. Una oportunidad segura de acercarnos a los Volturi- dije con toda sinceridad.

-No hay de qué.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Al final estamos detrás de lo mismo y, ¡hey!, siempre podemos compartir. Además es una manera para demostrarles que también nos importa este caso y que nos entrometemos porque es importante. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de estar vestida como una playboy, todavía quedaba esa esencia de la Bella que conozco. No podía mentir que me volvía loco la manera en la que movía sus labios carmesí y como sus pestañas bailoteaban cada vez que hablaba. Su mirada era fría y con una actitud coqueta. Esta era la Bella oscura. _¡Dios!, ¿Por qué me traía tanto a sus pies? Cada día me volvía un poco más loco._

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward!- dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en mi cara y me sacaba de bola de pensamientos.- Jasper ha dado la señal.

-Perfecto. Ya sabes que hacer. Estaré cerca y pendiente. Buena suerte

-Lo mismo para ti- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el patio.

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

Bella se volteó y vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo levemente y se dirigió a su destino.

-Jasper, ¿me escuchas?

-Claro y perfecto hermano.

-Bien, en marcha.

**A/N: Y que les parece hasta ahora??? :D**

**Dejame saber en los comentarios que les parece... la proxima parte la voy a subir luego esta semana o a principios de la proxima :D**

**Besos Y Abrazos**

**Las_Cierpes**


	7. La Bella y El Gusano II

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la increible Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola a todos! Aca les traemos la segunda parte d ela estafa. Espero que les guste. **

**Por cierto, en un ratito mas voy a subir la foto de los vestidos de Bella y Alice en el perfil. Chequenlos :)**

**No los retraso mas. Disfruten**

**BPOV**

Edward y yo nos acercábamos a la puerta de la cocina por donde entraríamos desapercibidos. Muy caballeroso, Edward abrió la puerta para que entrara, la verdad es que sus gestos cada día me sorprendían y dejaba de ser ese pringado y malhumorado tipo. Lo espere mientras se ponía su chaqueta de camarero. Para ser sinceros, este vestido que Alice me había puesto me sentía súper incomoda. Me estaba tratando de acomodar el vestido, cuando sentí unas frías manos en mi cintura. Me volteé y vi dos esmeraldas fijas en mí. Sentí como Edward me subía el vestido un poco más y me dijo al oído

-Así lo vas a distraer más- de una manera que interprete como seductora.

Me quede atónita ante semejante hecho. La garganta se me bajó a el estomago y me quede sin palabras; un cosquilleo pasaba por todo mi cuerpo. En el momento en que Edward quito sus manos, sentí un vacio y un frio invadir mi cuerpo. Esta sensación era nueva y desde hace poco había notado que era con Edward que solo me pasaba.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Edward mientras me extendía una de sus manos. La tome sin pensar y me dirigí al gran salón. El lugar era hermoso, había candelabros y luces pirotécnicas por todos los lados, una pequeña tarima a la derecha y una pista de baile. Una gran mesa – a la que imagine que era la principal- llena de empresarios y por supuesto nuestro objetivo.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Edward con voz serena.

-Lista… acabemos con esto de una vez y por todas.

Me solté de la mano de Edward y me dirigí a saludar a Mike e introducirme como una nueva modelo para Cyzone.

Mi trabajo era simple, solo tenía que coquetear y mantener ocupado a Mike mientras los demás hacían lo suyo. Lo único difícil por mi parte era conseguir las llaves que estaban en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

Me acerqué cautelosa, y vi como Mike miraba a todas las jovencitas que pasaban por su lado. El muy descarado, no le importaba si iban acompañadas.

-Un gusto señor Newton- dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa y extendía mi mano- Atheanna Rogers.

El muy baboso me miro de abajo hacia arriba. Me sentí violada. Sentí que se me revolvía el estomago. _¡Maldito marrano!_

_-_El placer es mío. Por favor llámame Mike- dijo mientras besaba mi mano con una sonrisa.

Me contenía para no vomitar ahí en frente de él.

-Soy nueva en Cyzone, y cuando me enteré de su gesto tan generoso, no me pude resistir a conocerlo-dije mientras me acercaba hacia él.

-Ummmmm, me encanta conocer nuevas candidatas… te importa si vamos a un lugar más callado para hablar- dijo mientras posaba sus pezuñas en mi cintura.

-Encantada, como quiera aquí ya estaba muy lleno- le dije al oído mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Vi como una sonrisa de ganador se plegaba en su cara con un brillo en sus ojos. Rápidamente después de saludar a unos que otros, Mike me guió hacia una de las muchas habitaciones de su casa. Esta era una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero negro y una puerta francesa que daban lugar a una hermosa terraza cubierta de rosas. Mientras colocaba unas copas de champaña sobre la pequeña mesa de café, vi como Mike se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas un poco más de ti?-dijo Mike mientras tiraba de mi mano para que me sentara en sus piernas. En ese momento puse mi plan en marcha.

- Llevo ya 4 años siendo modelo y hace unos pocos meses firme un contrato con Cyzone… crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Pensilvania… mi padre es un gran empresario y mi madre es una diseñadora local- dije mientras tomaba ambas copas en mis manos- pero eso no importa mucho, mejor brindemos por esta noche… por el inicio de una nueva amistad.- dije mientras chasqueábamos las copas.

-Interesante. Eres bien… ¿cómo lo digo?… arretada-dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su champaña.

-¿Y por que lo dices?-dije como si nada tomando de mi champaña y acercándome más a él.

- Te acercas tan fácilmente a un hombre como yo…

-y ¿Cómo eres?-dije cautelosa.

-Podríamos decir que… peligroso y astuto –dijo acercándose a mí y yo solo bufé internamente. Vi como estado de ánimo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-¿no estarás jugando conmigo?- dijo mientras me agarraba por una mano bruscamente.

Escuche como Jasper gritaba por el audífono que tenia puesto, me había olvidado de que estaba allí ya que no había dicho nada en toda la noche.

-¡Bella! Estas bien, ¿te está haciendo daño?- dijo en un tono un poco muy alto para mi gusto.

La verdad es que las palabras de Newton me habían tomado desapercibida, pero por experiencia propia, sabia como manejar este tipo de situaciones.

-Al contrario- suspiré en su oído en tono seductor- me encantan los chicos malos - dije mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentí como su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación de mi cuerpo en contacto con él. Mientras plantaba un beso en su cuello sonreí _¡esto será más fácil de lo que pensé!_

-¡Bella, Bella!, no te vayas a pasar de la raya que nunca sabes lo que este pendejo puede llegar a hacer- dijo Jasper hablando por segunda vez en la noche-recuerda el objetivo, no quiero que te pongas muy acaramelada con este, ya luego tendrás tiempo si quieres.

Ante aquella última frase lo único que hice fue rodar mis ojos internamente. Seguí besando a Mike plantado uno que otro beso mojado por su cuello mientras sus manos trabajaban por mi espalda hasta llegar a una de mis piernas y sentía mi vestido siendo alzado. Aproveche el momento para deslizar mis manos hacia los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuanto mis manos vinieron en contacto con las llaves, puse una sonrisa triunfadora. Los labios de Mike sobre mi cuerpo me hacían temblar, pero de asco, entonces aproveché el momento para sacar mis manos con cautela del bolsillo y dar fin de una buena vez con esta charada.

Suavemente me despegué del marrano y le sonreí, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y pasión. Volteé y me di cuenta de que las copas estaban ya vacías. _¡Bingo!_

-Voy por más champaña- susurre en su oído dándome vuelta para salir. Sus manos me impidieron moverme, y sentí como nos pusimos de pie.

-Te acompaño-dijo mientras nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

_¡La puta Madre que lo pario! ¿Y ahora como me lo saco de encima? _

Salimos de la oficina y yo miraba por todos los lados para ver cómo me escapaba. Nos dirigíamos al gran salón y me percate de un baño cerca así que decidí entrar.

-Ya te alcanzo- le dije a Mike mientras señalaba la puerta.

- No te tardes, dijo mientras me besaba –

Cada vez que sus labios hacían roces con los míos o en algún lugar de mi cuerpo este se estremecía y me daban ganas de vomitar. Me entró un mareo y Salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el baño.

Entre al baño y me senté en el suelo. Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi frente y como la respiración me faltaba. _Este no es el momento Bella para entrar en pánico. Resiste Bella, respira hondo, cálmate, cálmate…_

No me pude contener más. Vi el escusado y me dirigí hacia este a toda velocidad. Sentí como todo lo que había tomado y comido durante el día se me devolvía.

-Maldito enano cabrón, Mal parido- dije mientras me miraba en el espejo. No entendía por qué me sentía más enojada de lo común, pero señales mixtas surgían en mi cabeza.

En ese momento es escuché alguien tocar la puerta. Me estremecí. Si era Mike, no me podía encontrar en esta situación. Si me veía así tan alterada iba a sospechar algo.

-Está ocupado- dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Bella, soy yo. Abre, nadie está viendo- dijo Edward con voz cautelosa y baja.

Enseguida me levanté lo más rápido que pude del suelo, abrí la puerta y halé a Edward hacia adentro y cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí. Me deslicé hacia el suelo con la espalda a la puerta y los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento sentí como Edward se acercaba a mí y pude ver en su rostro preocupación.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Te vez muy pálida- dijo un poco alterado.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco agitada. Ese asqueroso de Mike- dije en un suspiro y haciendo un mohín.

-¿Se quiso aprovechar de ti? ¿Te tocó? Deja que salga de aquí y le parte la cara en dos- dijo Edward enfadado y apunto de pararse.

-¡No, no!, si sales se arruina el plan. No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. Ya se me va a pasar- dije deteniéndolo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo cauteloso.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Toma, acá están las llaves- dije dándole la llave con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward me miro sorprendido y una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

-Perfecto. Bueno, voy a encontrar a los chicos y entregarles la llave. Será mejor que me vaya- dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantar- ¿Segura que estas bien?- dijo suavemente y mirándome intensamente preocupado.

-Si,Gracias- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre.

Con esto salió y se dirigió a su destino. _¡Qué hermoso! _Oh Dios, casi me derrito cuando vi lo preocupado que estaba por mí. Sus ojos estaban examinándome ávidamente para cerciorarse de que nada malo me pasara. Su pelo estaba desordenado y tenia las ganas de poner mis manos en él y desordenarlo un poco más. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba por mí de esa manera. Esto me hizo sentir escalofríos. No como los que Newton me había hecho sentir, de asco y repulsión, sino como los que Edward siempre provocaba en mí: fuego.

Me lavé la cara dos veces para refrescarme y después de una mirada furtiva en el espejo, suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi charada nuevamente.

**A/N- Que les pasrecio?**

**La tercera y ultima parte sera posteada un poco mas tarde esta semana.**

**Dejenos saber que les parecio el capi.**

**Hasta la proxima corazones. Chau xD**


	8. La Bella Y El Gusano III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen :D**

**Hola! aqui las cierpes con otra entrega de un juego de estafas, esta es la ultima parte de la primera estafa, espero que les guste y ahora a leer...**

**PS. gracias por los review :P**

**APOV**

-Uyy, pero que poco gusto de decoración tienen acá- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice Brandon, no estamos aquí para criticar si los ornamentos están fuera de moda- dijo Emmett rodando sus ojos.

-Bueno discúlpame, pero no puedes negar que esto parece más un evento de los años veinte que un evento de moda.- dije explícitamente.

-Cambiando el tema, ahí está Newton con sus camaradas- dijo Emmett estrechando sus ojos.

-Bien, mantente atento. Edward debe estar por aquí cerca.

Estuvimos caminando por los alrededores de la gran sala y el patio, socializamos con varios empresarios e invitados de manera calmada para mantener la charada; Pero me di cuenta de que Emmett casi no hablaba y se notaba un poco distraído y no estaba tan interesado en nuestra conversación. ¡_Hombres!,_ _no entienden nada de socialismo._ Íbamos caminando para entrar a la gran sala nuevamente.

-Alice, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo con un tono dudoso.

-¡Claro!, suéltalo- dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Rosalie siempre tiene esa actitud tan brusca? Digo, no es nada malo que sea un poco fuerte, pero, ¿por qué tanto resentimiento?

-Bueno, eso solo es ella. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y ella siempre ha tenido esa actitud desde que era pequeña. Creo que se cansó de que la gente pensara que era otra rubia tonta y pendeja. Siempre fue diferente. Pero en el fondo si la llegas a conocer bien, es una chica chévere.- le dije con toda sinceridad.

Me quede mirándolo pensativo, ya que no decía nada y pregunté cautelosamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Te interesa Rosalie?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo nerviosamente. _¡Aja!, lo sabía_

_- _Tu voz lo dice todo- dije sonriente- Yo soy tu y no me rindo. Yo creo que entre ustedes puede haber química.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo incrédulo

-Créeme, yo siempre se lo que digo- dije dándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Nos mantuvimos hablando boberías para disimular y actuar distraídamente cuando alguien se nos acercó por detrás.

-¿Desean más champagne?

Ambos nos volteamos y pudimos ver a Edward y su famosa sonrisa torcida.  
_ ¡Ya era Hora! _

-Por supuesto- dijo Emmett tomando dos copas de la bandeja.

Me percaté de que en ella se encontraba la llave que necesitábamos y la tomé sin vacilar.

-Muchas Gracias- dije dándole una sonrisa.

Nos alejamos y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo que Jasper nos había dicho. Ya alejados de la gente, pudimos contactarnos con Jasper.

-¿Jasper me escuchas?- pregunto Emmett por su micrófono.

-Si hermano.

-Perfecto. Ya tenemos la llave y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación. Avísale a Rosalie que este atenta.

-Listo. Cambio y fuera.

Emmett y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo. Era hora de conseguir la tarjeta. Esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensamos ya que Mike era un cretino demasiado estúpido para no tener seguridad durante un evento tan grande. _ En pocas palabras el tipo era aun pringado de cuarta con cerebro de mono._

Muy disimuladamente continuamos por el gran pasillo. Nos detuvimos en la tercera puerta, la cual pudimos abrir sin ningún problema. Ambos entramos despacio y cuando estuvimos adentro cerramos la puerta. A_hora a lo que vinimos._

Era una habitación sencilla. Era oscura y solo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. A la derecha se encontraba un pequeño sillón debajo de una ventana de cristal y a la izquierda una mesa con una computadora bastante pre arcaico. Debajo de la mesa se encontraba la caja fuerte con el dinero. Se suponía que como era una caja fuerte digital, debíamos conseguir la contraseña en el computador.

-Bien, yo busco la tarjeta y abro la caja fuerte y saco los documentos de la computadora sobre las personas que esta basura ha estafado y tu ayuda a Rose a sacar el dinero- dije

En ese momento escuchamos un toque en la ventana. Era Rosalie. Emmett se acercó y la abrió y Rosalie pudo entrar.

-¡Wau!, no lo puedo creer. Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que yo pensé- dijo Rosalie con burla en su voz.

-Ya sabes lo estúpido que es Newton para no tener seguridad. Es un pendejo- dijo Emmett sonriente.

-Bien, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Tenemos que sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte y llevarla a tu auto-Explico Emmett.

-Maldición- dije frustrada

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose.

-Hay que contestar una pregunta para poder abrir la caja fuerte. Creo que es la contraseña.

-¿Y cuál es la pregunta?- preguntó Emmett

-No sé, déjame que la busque- dije mientras me sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a mí para poder leer la pregunta. Después de buscar por todo el computador, pude encontrar la página que daba acceso a la caja fuerte.

-Oh! Aquí esta. ¿Qué le gusta al hada del azúcar?- leí la pregunta confundida.

-Pues el azúcar, obvio- dijo Emmett rodando sus ojos

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Esta es la pregunta para abrir una caja fuerte?- dijo Rosalie incrédula

-La verdad es que este tipo es lo mas alto en estipticidad que existe- dijo Emmett como quien no lo creía.

Escribí la respuesta en la computadora e inmediatamente vimos como la caja fuerte se abría. Era una caja profunda y estaba llena hasta el tope de dinero. Todos nos quedamos estupefactos al ver tanto dinero junto.

-¡Oh mierda! Ahí debe haber más de veinte millones de dólares.- Dijo Rosalie con voz ahogada.

-¡Somos Ricos!- dijo Emmett con sonrisa chiflada.

Rose y yo lo miramos incrédulas y Rose solo se limitó a rodar su ojos.

-Bueno, ustedes encárguense de entrar el dinero en las bolsas en lo que yo rebusco los cajones del escritorio por la tarjeta y consigo los documentos de la computadora.

-Bien- dijo Emmett y se dispuso junto con Rosalie a sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte y a llenar unas cuantas bolsas.

Yo por el otro lado me dediqué a sacar todo tipo de documento que relacionaba a Newton con su estafa, ya sean sobre personas a las que estafó, todo sobre su trucho negocio e información que lo involucra con crímenes realizados por los Volturi, y los coloqué en una memoria USB. _Acá te quemas basura. Todo saldrá a la luz y tú te irás el infierno._

Luego de haber transferido toda la información que necesitábamos, me dispuse a rebuscar la tarjeta entre los cajones.

No sabía cómo estaba supuesta a verse ya que nadie había visto ese tipo de tarjetas. Rebusqué y rebusqué entre los tres primeros cajones y nada de nada. Al fin. Cuando llegue al cuarto había una gran pila de sobres. Seguí buscando, levantándolos los folders y abriéndolos, cuando me percaté que en el fondo había una tarjeta, muy parecida a las que te dan en un hotel, negra con una V dibujada en una antigua y sofisticada caligrafía en color dorado. Me quedé helada. No lo podía creer. En mis manos estaba la tan deseada tarjeta que nos pondría un paso más adelante. La hemos conseguido si ningún contratiempo ni altercado. Estaba súper emocionada. Me aclaré la garganta y me volteé hacia Rose y Emmett para enseñarles la tarjeta.

Vi como en sus rostros surgían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y como estos dos se abrazaban de felicidad.

-Jasper, ¿Me escuchas?- dije aclarándome la voz.

-Sí, mi amor. ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto casualmente.

-Lo conseguimos. Emmett y Rose ya terminaron de sacar las bolsas de dinero y yo ya tomé todo los documentos y la tarjeta. ¡Misión cumplida!- dije con entusiasmo.

-¡Excelente, buen trabajo chicos! Ahora salgan de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ya les aviso a Edward y Bella para que terminen su parte del plan. Bien hecho. Cambio y fuera.- dijo Jasper con entusiasmo en su voz.

-¿Estás lista pequeña?- me preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡vámonos!- dije y todos nos dirigimos hacia la ventana para escabullirnos sin ser vistos.

Rose se subió en su auto y nos saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina de los chicos, donde nos encontraríamos al final.

Emmett y yo caminamos hacia el parqueo donde vimos a Jasper bajarse del Jeep y correr hacia nosotros. Lo imité y corrí hacia él y plante un tierno y emocionado beso en sus labios.

-Felicitaciones mi amor, estuvieron excelentes- dijo Jasper sonriente.

-Fue trabajo en equipo, no lo olvides- le contesté sonriente.

- Este fue el operativo más fácil del mundo. Solo quiero ver la cara de Mike mañana cuando descubra que ha sido estafado en silencio- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa oscura.

-Gracias a toda la información que hemos conseguido, podremos mandar a ese gusano a pudrirse en la carcel. Al fin, todas sus estafas a gente inocente van a terminar- dije emocionada.

-Bien, ahora nos vamos hacia la oficina a encontrarnos con Rose. Alice, te vas en tu Porsche con Emmett y yo me quedo hasta que Bella y Edward salgan. Los veo pronto.- explicó Jasper.

-Nos vemos allá hermano- chocó Emmett su hombro.

-Bueno trabajo.

Y con estas palabras cada uno se fue por su lado. El plan había salido como había sido planeado. Nuestra primera víctima había caído y nuestra estafa había triunfado. Emmett y yo nos subimos a mi Porsche y salimos del estacionamiento con sonrisas triunfantes. La primera fase ha sido completada, pero el camino a la meta es largo. Obstáculos más duros están por venir, pero si los enfrentamos todos juntos, entonces podemos alcanzar la victoria. _Nuestra victoria._

**AN: y que les parecio? **

**leave us some love...R&R :P**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Las Cierpes**


	9. Rompiendo el Hielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Hola Lectors :D como han estado? ...Aqui les dejo otra entrega de esta historia, espero que les guste :D**

**Ahora a lo que vinimos :D**

**BPOV**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban en mi habitación. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me volteé en mi cama. Suspiré. Otro día, la misma rutina. Cerré mis ojos otra vez pero los abrí rápidamente cuando recordé la noche pasada. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude de mi cama y Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras. Corría por el pasillo y noté a Alice con una cara confusa mientras esta se dirigía hacia mi habitación para despertarme como solía hacer.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- dijo mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado.

No me detuve. Continué y baje las escaleras de mi edificio hasta llegar a la entrada. Me fijé en los periódicos que estaban en el piso en una bolsa y procedí a sacarlos rápidamente. Busque ávidamente la portada y una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó mi cara.

**EL MAGNATE MICHAEL NEWTON HA SIDO APRESADO POR EMPRESA TRUCHA Y ROBO A GRANDES INSTITUCIONES  
**

**Por: Angela Weber**

_El gran empresario, Michael Newton, fue apresado ayer en la noche durante el Evento Cyzone que daba en su casa por cargos de robo y extorción. Los cargos que enfrenta van desde el robo a empresas de caridad hasta estafas y crímenes que implican la presencia de los tan buscados Volturi. Desde hace un buen tiempo, Newton había sido sospechoso de emprender negocios clandestinos y de manejar su gran empresa de autos, Gemini Auto, que aparentemente era falsa. De acuerdo a documentos obtenidos, se puede observar que Newton solo usaba el nombre de su falsa empresa para patrocinar y recibir comisiones de estas instituciones caritativas, para enriquecerse y no dar nada a cambio. En cuanto a cargos criminales, Newton se había implicado varias veces con homicidios de jóvenes empresarios que dudosamente desaparecían y sus empresas se iban a bancarrota. Newton no se ha dispuesto a confesar sin un abogado. Se dice que no habrá una palabra hasta el día del juicio, en donde se le aplicaran los cargos que merece. Por el momento, estará apresado en la Carcel de Miami. Al final, Newton pagará por los daños que ha producido en nuestra sociedad. ¿Y a quién agradecer?, nadie sabe. Solo se sabe que los documentos fueron depositados en la oficina de la policía nacional a altas horas de la madrugada. En cuanto a las empresas estafadas, estas milagrosamente recibieron la suma de dinero que Newton les había robado. Estas están muy agradecidas con las personas generosas que le devolvieron_

_Dólar por dólar, centavo por centavo. Pero, ¿Quiénes son estas personas que fueron tan amables y tan inteligentes para poder infiltrarse en el sistema de Newton y tomar esta información? ¿Será que hay un nuevo Robín Hood en la ciudad? Sea lo que sea, estas personas son dignas de respeto y agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo que se puede decir, no fue fácil._

Mis mejillas me dolían por sonreír como una tonta. Estaba gritando de alegría y mis vecinos que se dirigían a su trabajo me miraban confusa. No me había percatado que solo tenía unos pantalones cortos negros y un ajustador deportivo. Me sonrojé al percatarme pero no me importo. La noche anterior fue todo un suceso. Cuando Jasper me confirmó que los chicos ya habían obtenido lo que necesitaban, asombro y felicidad surcaron en mí. Salir de ahí fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Newton estaba tan borracho por todas las copas de champagne que le había dado, que estaba como bobo y fue muy fácil deshacerme de él. Me pude escabullir por la puerta del a cocina con facilidad hacia el parqueo, donde Edward y Jasper me esperaban con una enorme sonrisa. Les sonreí y chocamos los cinco y nos felicitamos. Luego nos dirigimos a la oficina de los chicos esa misma noche para distribuir el dinero para enviar a las empresas que Newton había estafado. Todos estábamos eufóricos, no lo podíamos creer.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban hablando muy cálidamente mientras Edward y Alice, escribían los nombres de las empresas en sobres. Jasper y yo, nos encargábamos de distribuir el dinero. Todo parecía encajar. Parecíamos un súper equipo. Sonreí al simple hecho de que si no hubiésemos trabajado juntos, nunca hubiésemos podido lograr esto. En fin, todo fue algarabío. Newton fue un estúpido y nosotros demasiado inteligentes.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente con el periódico en mis manos y entré a mi departamento. Alice estaba sentada en la isleta de la cocina, desayunado y mirando las noticias.

-¡Bella!, ¿A dónde demonios fuiste en esa fachada?- dijo la pequeña levantándose de su silla y mirándome rayada.

-A buscar el periódico. ¡Mira, la noticia esta en primera plana!- dije con gran entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y rápidamente me arrebató el papel de las manos y leyó satisfechamente.

-¡Excelente, nada mejor que ver al gusano caer! Esto ha hecho mi día- dijo Alice- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunté cuidadosamente. Alice siempre tendía a tener ideas locas para celebrar.

-No sé. Ya veremos. Anda, ve y alístate que vamos a la oficina de los chicos a darles la gran noticia- dijo Alice sacudiendo el periódico.

-Listo.

Con esto me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha caliente. Iríamos a la oficina de los chicos, lo que significaba que lo volvería a ver a él. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me he percatado de que Edward no era el bastardo hijo de puta que había conocido. Todavía podía notar que se hacia el duro y eso le daba su actitud de imbécil. Pero cuando estaba conmigo en el baño, noté dulzura y a una persona amable y que se preocupa por los demás. No podía sacarme sus ojos de mi mente. La manera en que me estudiaban, tan determinada y pasionalmente que me quedaba sin aliento. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor estoy alucinando o él solo se comportó de esa manera por el plan. Debía decirme a mi misma a no creer que simple acciones cambiaban a la gente en un dos por tres.

Salí de mi hilo de pensamientos y cerré el grifo. Como era un día corto en la oficina, resolví ponerme algo más cómodo. Decidí por unos jeans negro y una camisa con cuadros rojos y blancos y mis zapatillas converse. _Estoy segura de que Alice lo aprobaría. _Rodé mis ojos. Deje mi pelo suelto para que se secara al aire. Una vez Salí me dirigí a la sala para encontrarme con una Alice preparada para el trabajo.

-Rosalie ha llamado y me dijo que no va a poder recogernos ya que tiene que dejar a Jasper en la oficina.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- dije con voz dramática y los ojos como platos.

-Ayy, tonta Bella. Obvio, yo voy a conducir- dijo con parsimonia y rodando los ojos.

-NOOOOOO, tú no puedes conducir. Eres un peligro.- dije con voz dramática pero me delató la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Ja. ja. Muy. Chistosa- dijo Alice sarcásticamente- No es como si yo voy a atropellar a una persona o algo así.

-Has atropellado a un inocente pajarito- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dije persona, no animal- dijo estrechando los ojos- será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.

Con esto salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al parqueo. Alice siempre tenía la costumbre de conducir como una típica loca; poca paciencia y velocidad. Cualquiera que la vea así, petiza, pelo corto y energía que brota hasta por la uñas, diría que es un encanto. Pero detrás del volante es una maniaca, un peligro para la sociedad.

Alice y yo entramos en su flamante Porsche amarillo y con un arrancón, salimos disparadas hacia la autopista. El viaje a la oficina de los chicos fue más corto de lo que precaví. _Obvio, tienes a una conductora que parece de la NASCAR._ Aparcamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina. Nos encontramos con los chicos que estaban sentados platicando plácidamente y a Rosalie preparándose un café.

-Veo que lo han logrado vivas. ¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo Rosalie cuando nos notó y se dirigía a nosotras con una sonrisa.

-Todo fue muy tranquilo y calmado. Nada fuera de lo común- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y mofando.

-Me traía con el Jesús en la boca- dije secamente.

Los chicos se rieron y sólo me limite a rodar mis ojos. El aire en el ambiente era muy diferente al de dos días antes. Había tranquilidad y un poco de emoción. Alice se dirigió a Jasper y lo abrazo tiernamente, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se disponían a hacer planes para arreglar un auto que tiene Emmett desde hace mucho tiempo. _Estos dos se traen algo. _Lo dejé pasar cuando mis ojos se fijaron en Edward. Este me miraba con una cálida y pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se veían cansados pero con un brillo energético. Le devolví con una pequeña sonrisa y me dirigí hacia él.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo con voz baja que me pareció bastante provocativa. Una vez recuperé mi aliento le respondí.

-Buenos días hermoso- dije sarcásticamente, lo que lo hizo reír ligeramente.

- Así que Alice tiende a conducir un poco más del límite- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ni se te ocurra ir ahí- dije con una mirada estrechada y una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?-dijo sonriendo y acercándose un poco hacia mí.

-Mejor que nunca, gracias por preguntar- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas y ponía mis pies sobre el escritorio. Vi como este se acercaba hacia a mí y se sentaba justo al lado de mis pies y me miraba dulcemente. Estaba un poco confundida. _¿Acaso este es el mismo Edward Cullen que yo conozco o estoy soñando?, amable, sin el toque de cinismo y egocentrismo que solían llenar cada espacio cuando hacia acto de presencia y que sus ojos esmeralda se posaban en mi con una intensidad que hacían que mis interiores se contrajeran y ese pelo cobrizo que gritaban sexo salvaje._ Estaba cavilando en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba sosteniendo la mirada por un largo tiempo y que había dejado de respirar. Rápidamente aleje mi vista de sus ojos seductores y me dediqué a escuchar la charla entre Jasper y Rosalie. De repente me acordé que no le había agradecido a Edward por sus generosos actos la noche pasada.

-Emm, este, Edward- dije balbuceando-_ Bien hecho Bella, has una completa idiota de ti en este momento._-Vi como este se volteó hacia mí y alzó una ceja como diciéndome que continuara.

-Este, te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi anoche en el baño, muy gentil de tu parte- dije y creo que en un tono muy alto, ya que la habitación se quedó callada y vi la mirada de mis amigos con expresiones de sorpresa, confusión, y diversión-Sonrojé como una estúpida y me tapé la cara con mis para empeorar las cosas, Emmett tenía que saltar con sus comentarios

-Este, hermanito, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella anoche en el baño?- dijo Emmett divertido y meneando las cejas insinuante. _ Ay! Trágame Tierra. _Vi que Edward le daba una mirada furtiva y con acidez en su voz le decía:  
-Ocúpate de tus asuntos hermanito, nada paso en el baño- dijo rodando los ojos y levantándose hacia la mesa a prepararse un café.

Por una parte, Emmett dejó morir el tema, pero cuando volteé a ver a Alice, esta tenía una expresión en su cara de que teníamos que hablar y que ni me atreviese a evadirla porque me iba a sacar la información cueste lo que cueste. _Perfecto, esto era lo que me faltaba, tener a un duende endemoniada acosando por el resto de mi vida._

Después de un largo rato cuando ya no era el centro de conversación, Alice decidió infiltrarnos en los planes para este fin de semana para celebrar el suceso de nuestro plan.

-Pues ya saben, este sábado vamos a este nuevo club llamado FireEight que acaba de abrir para pasar un buen rato y pues celebrar nuestro gran triunfo- dijo Alice con gran entusiasmo- eso sí, que por favor se visten decentemente y tienen que ponerse outfits que pasen mi checklist, ¿Está claro?- dijo con alta seriedad. _Quien lo iba a decir, además de ser duende manipuladora, era bipolar._

Después de recibir las órdenes de la comandante Alice, cada uno se fue a realizar sus labores del día. Nos dispusimos a salir de la oficina y bajar hasta el parqueo. Alice y Jasper se subían al porsche para ir al otro lado de la ciudad y Rose se fue en su auto y Emmett se fue en su Jeep a realizar una investigación. Sólo quedamos Edward y yo. Ahí estaba el recostado contra el muro con personalidad tipo chico malo en necesidad de una reforma. Con el simple hecho de mirarlo se me cortaba la respiración._ Respira Bella ¡maldición!,_ ¿_por que el tiene esta reacción en mi?...malditas hormonas._

-¿y tú que tienes planeado?- le pregunté cuando salí de mi trance.

-nada por el momento, ¿tienes alguna idea?- dijo con tono insinuante. Sólo me limité a rodar los ojos.

- ni lo pienses inútil. Me tengo que encontrar con Ángela en un rato por acá cerca, ya sabes, para mantenernos informados.

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?, me gustaría conocer a la mente maravillosa detrás de todo este clan.

-mmm lo siento, pero Ángela solo habla conmigo, ya sabes, le gusta mantener un perfil bajo.

-¿Y a que se debe tanto misterio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-no le gusta que los demás sepan quién es, ni siquiera Alice y Rose la han visto en persona, pero han hablado con ella. Existen sus razones pero no te puedo explicar en estos momentos, lo que si te puedo decir es que no quiere ser carnada fácil. A lo mejor algún día todos la lleguen a conocer, cuando las aguas se calmen. Después te explico mejor pero ahora me tengo que ir.

- Bueno, no te distraigo más- dijo con una media sonrisa. _Que ironía_ dije a mi misma rodando mis ojos internamente.

-hasta luego- le dije dando un pequeño adiós

-hasta luego preciosa- dijo dándome su famosa sonrisa torcida que me hacia gelatina y caminamos en direcciones opuestas.

Me dirigía hasta el centro de internet en el que iba a encontrar con Ángela unas cuadras más abajo mientras hacía repaso de la primera parte de mi día. Hoy ha resultado ser un día diferente, fuera del a rutina. Luego de nuestro suceso la noche anterior. El aire se había hecho menos cargado. No sé, tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Los chicos convivían con nosotras y esa tensión se había aliviado. Bueno, no del todo. Todavía quedaba Edward, y cada vez me confundía más. No sé a lo que estaba jugando con su doble personalidad. Pero creo que no estoy nada opuesta a ir más profundo para descubrir su gran enigma.

**A/N: y que les parecio? mmmmm el plot se esta poniendo mas intenso cada dia :P**

**No me digas nada pero dimelo todo en los reviews :D**

**Las Cierpes**


	10. Buscando a Jenkins

**Los caracteres de esta historia pertenecen a SM.**

**A/N-Hola chics!, como han estado?. Primeramente nos queremos disculpar por nuestra pereza en actualizaciones y por desaparecer del mapa en estos ultimos meses. Se que no es excusa desaparecer asi por la nada y tienen todo el derecho de estar desencantadas. Por eso lo sentimos :S. Pero ya que la universidad acabo por este año, tenemos mas tiempo para enfocarnos en escribir esta historia. Espero que todavia esten interesadas y que nos soporten :). Gracias por ser pacientes :)  
**

**Trataremos de actualizar por lo menos una o dos veces al mes. **

**Bueno no las molestamos mas :). Disfruten**

_Flashback_

_Ese día en la oficina todo iba como siempre. Excepto que James, mi jefe, quería verme. A veces era muy intrigante con su personalidad. No sabias como iba a reaccionar o con que ánimo te iba a recibir. Pero por lo visto hoy, estaba con un buen ánimo. Me recibió como si fuésemos viejos amigos que tenían mucho tiempo de verse. Figuras mofé a mí mismo. El pasado es reciente como para que el olvidase todo lo ocurrido tan fácilmente. Pero yo por lo visto todavía estoy muy afectado. _

_-Mi querido Jenkins, ¿cómo te encuentras?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a estrechar mi mano._

_-nada mal Señor, gracias por preguntar- dije cauteloso_

_-por favor Jenkins, llámame James, me haces sentir como un viejo- dijo riendo_

_-bien, james, me dijo tu secretaria que querías hablar conmigo._

_-Si claro, toma asiento. Te quería felicitar por lo bien que has adaptado la obra "Los títeres" ha sido un gran éxito._

_-Gracias James._

_-¿Cómo viene lo que te pedí?- dijo con mientras tomaba una libreta de su escritorio._

_-Estoy trabajando en eso, pero James, lo que no entiendo es para que necesitamos otra obra si producción no ha dado órdenes._

_-no no, esto es para una compañía privada. Es para unos amigos míos cercanos que quiere un corto- dijo con un una chispa que no pude descifrar._

_- Bien Señor, dijo James, lo termino y se lo hago pasar._

_-Muchas gracias Jenkins, tu siempre un fiel trabajador, nunca me fallas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me despedía de su despacho._

_Después de aquel día yo escribía cortos para aquella gran compañía que iban desde crímenes perfectos hasta la trágica comedia. Lo que nunca iba a imaginar era que mis caracteres iban a ser homicidas reales._

**BPOV**

-¿De dónde conseguiste esto?- pregunté confusa.

-Es parte de un libro publicado por un autor local, D. Jenkins. No pude conseguir más detalles porque el libro ha sido retirado y pues no hay una copia disponible en el mercado- dijo Ángela tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene este infame libro?- pregunte escéptica

- Pues resulta y da el caso, que Jenkins era un muy reconocido editor por hacer pequeñas adaptaciones de pequeñas obras teatrales que eran todo un éxito. Este trabajaba para la empresa Theatre Innovative y su presidente era Robert Jameson. Al cabo de algunos meses, Jenkins había renunciado de buenas a primeras a su trabajo y nadie supo el motivo. Se había alejado de los medios por un largo tiempo y nadie sabía nada de él. Dos años después volvió a la luz con un libro que publicó y lo llamo "Un crimen, Una Obra, Un Teatro". En este hablaba de la historia personal de un editor que había escrito obras de teatro relacionadas directamente con crímenes ocurridos en 2005 por personajes teatrales.

-Espera un momento- le dije interrumpiéndola y tratando de organizar mis ideas- estás diciendo que los crímenes de los "actores" en el 2005 tenían el mismo plot que una obra de teatro y que posiblemente el editor era el mismo Jenkins?

-Exacto. Jenkins es el editor que escribió todas estas historias para una compañía privada para "entretenimiento personal", cuando en realidad formaban la base de los crímenes que ocurrieron unos años atrás. Parece que cuando Jenkins se enteró, decidió renunciar y alejarse de todo aquello, hasta que publicó el libro. El libro en si fue bastante controversial y solo duró una semana afuera. Fue retirado y jamás se volvió a escuchar de Jenkins. La gente rumora que fue asesinado por los "actores" por abrir la boca, pero esto no se ha confirmado.

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con los Volturi?

-La gran empresa de la que Jenkins habla y para la cual escribía era la misma de los Volturi. Se cree que tenían conexiones con el presidente de Theatre Innovate

-James- dije interrumpiéndole.

-Exacto, sospechamos que el es uno de los socios de los Volturi y pues es nuestro próximo objetivo.

-Perfecto, entonces, vamos a Theatre Innovate a hacerle una visita- dije convencida

-Ese es el problema, Robert Jameson ha desaparecido del mapa. Hace un año renunció de esta compañía y se fue a vivir al extranjero. Creo que se ha cambiado de nombres por motivos de seguridad.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Cómo lo encontramos?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jenkins. El está vivo, pero no sabemos su paradero exacto.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para encontrar su localidad?

-La clave está en el libro, y por eso hay que encontrarlo. En el libro el habla de donde se encontraba mientras escribía su libro, pero no lo dice de manera directa, habría que descifrarlo. Acá tengo un listado de todos los lugares de esta ciudad en los que podemos encontrar el libro.

-Perfecto, en cuanto antes nos ponemos en la búsqueda. Alguna copia debe haber.

-Yo por mi parte continuaré investigando sobre estos crímenes y buscando entre los historiales. Mientras más información obtengamos, más rápido podremos descifrar este embrollo.

-Gracias Ángela, te mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa que surja.

-Bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo.- dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa y poniéndose de pie- hablamos luego Bella, cuídate.

-Chau Angie- la despedí con una sonrisa cálida.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Tanta información flotaba y me abrumaba. Otro objetivo. Otra pista. Después de procesar lo que Ángela me acababa de decir, empecé a poner las piezas juntas. Caso: crímenes por "actores" llevados a cabo en la ciudad de Miami en el 2005. Se cree que están relacionados con el ex presidente de Theatre Innovate, Robert Jameson a.k.a. James. Se dice que tiene relación cercana con los Volturi y se le considera como posible socio. Paradero no es exacto. Encontrar a Jenkins, ex editor de Theatre Innovate y autor de "Un Crimen, Una Obra, Un Teatro". Se cree que sabe más de lo que debería saber y posiblemente de donde James se encuentre. Encontrar el libro de Jenkins será lo más complicado ya que fue retirado y no se sabe si alguna copia está existente.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y me dispuse a llamar a Alice

-Hola Bells- respondió Alice con gran entusiasmo-¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Alice, necesitamos tener una reunión con los chicos lo más pronto posible, creo que tenemos a nuestra segunda carnada en el caso Volturi. ¿Crees que puedas informar a todos?

-Estoy en eso. Te llamo luego ¿vale?

-Listo, chau.

Empecé a ponerme mi campera y salí del establecimiento del internet.

¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrar a este Jenkins?

**Que les pareció?**

**R&R :)  
**


End file.
